The Council
by minorcatastrophes
Summary: The Princess Alyssa is everything a princess shouldn't be to her mother's dismay. And although everything appears to be perfect at the Rechadian court, amid 5 kingdoms, a rebel group, a handsome Prince and a secret council bound to justice emerges a humorous tale with adventure and possibly, accidental curses that were meant as gifts aside, love. R&R please!
1. A Birthday and A Ball

On a warm summer evening in the middle of June, the baby was finally born. The kingdom rejoiced at the news of the little princess entering the world. The King and Queen named her, Alyssa Talia Mariana Rechad. Alyssa, the child's very own name, and one the Queen had always favored. Talia, for the King's late mother; and Mariana, which meant in the old language "for the people".

At the celebration of her birth, the four fairies sworn to protect the five kingdoms and their people conversed in hushed voices.

"After all these millennia, my creativity on this particular subject fails me. Can't we just give her beauty and have done with it?" Meryl asked. She was the youngest of the four.

"Darling you know it doesn't work that way, come now let's put our heads together. Who has an idea for the princess's gifts?" Delia said. She was the oldest of the four, admittedly only by a century, and generally made the big decisions.

"Well let's not count beauty out, there are four of us you know. Beauty and grace how about? Those could be one gift. And music, I always enjoy the gift of music and we haven't given it for decades!" Erica quipped. She was the second oldest of the four, but was more known by her prowess on the piano and any other instrument. She adored playing and singing and was always quick to suggest a musically related present.

"Oh I like that!" said Grace, "and we should also give her something useful. Like cleverness, or logic. Perhaps just intelligence?" Grace, ever the practical one suggested.

"Right so we have: beauty and grace, cleverness, music and…what?" Meryl asked, counting on her fingers. "That still leaves us with one other gift."

"Kindness or compassion?" Erica proposed.

"Yes! That's it!" Said Delia, "Only we'll make it a little different. Understanding, maybe? So she can live up to her name 'Mariana'. What gift can we give to her that will ultimately help the people?" The four remained pensive for another minute and then moved over to the crib before the King and Queen.

"We are ready to bestow our gifts to the princess, if we may?" Delia said.

"Of course," boomed the King, "please, begin!"

"Allow me," said Erica, "My dear princess Alyssa, I give you the love of music that you may sing or play any instrument to the satisfaction of all who hear you. So that it may raise your spirits when you need it most." The King and Queen smiled gratefully at her as she moved away.

"Princess Alyssa, I give you the gift of beauty and grace. That you may stun those around you with your graceful movements in all that you accomplish and amaze them with your good looks." said Meryl. At this the Queen looked absolutely radiant, so pleased was she at the prospect of such a perfect princess. Imagine, thought she, the ease with which my daughter shall forge alliances through marriage, friendships and other diplomatic engagements.

"Princess, I give you intelligence. The skill to navigate among intellectuals and books alike; logic, strategy and cleverness shall come to you with ease." said Grace. The King looked pleased at that, and it squashed some of his regret that the child had not been a boy. The Queen smiled to be polite.

Then Delia stepped forward, "In honor of your name 'Mariana', I give you compassion and understanding so that you may see and comprehend the people that surround you." The King and Queen thanked the four fairies profusely for their gifts and they promised to visit again soon. Soon as in within the next decade, for the fairies were kept busy by the five kingdoms and their various needs. What with Princess's consuming poisonous apples, Prince's turning into frogs left and right, and keeping that pesky little Jack out of the bean stalks; the four women had their work cut out for them.

The little princess grew up safe and sound inside the castle walls, nurtured and adored by all of the palace staff. Her heart was generous and kind, although many were at first thrown by her boldness. She wasn't afraid of anyone's opinions and lived as she saw fit. Her education included all of the normal subjects that a princess had to learn, but she also spent time studying topics that weren't normally permitted for young women. She loved to read, to puzzle out math, strategies and logic problems. The queen saw to it that she was well prepared for all of a princess's duties, but the King made sure his only child was capable in all subjects whether they be meant for a princess or not.

Outside of the classroom the King let Alyssa practice swordplay and archery with his soldiers. She was also taught hand-to-hand combat, although many of the court found it scandalous. Instead of the typical docile mare, she preferred her black stallion Giro. She kept no ladies in waiting, choosing instead to make friends of the maids and other workers around the castle.

Her behavior was the talk of the court and she scandalized many a visiting dignitary with her thoughts on politics. His daughter's antics delighted the King; he admired her tenacity and told the Queen on many occasions that they could not have asked for a better heir to the throne.

The Queen was not so sure; Alyssa's behavior was too boisterous for any young lady. The rumors that spanned all of the neighboring kingdoms about the vivacious Rechadian princess were doing nothing for their reputation. While endowed with beauty and grace Alyssa used those qualities as she saw fit, which is to say she did not use them. The foolish girl, thought the Queen, covers her good looks and merely uses her graceful nature to master sword play.

Alyssa caused her mother much grief because she insisted on dressing to mask her beauty. "I don't want to be appreciated only for my looks," she would insist. "There is more to me than a pretty face."

"Well there shouldn't be!" the Queen would retort, "As a princess it is your duty to marry advantageously. Your cleverness will not win you supporters, darling. You avoid and dismiss your responsibilities as princess on a daily basis. What will become of the court after you alienate all of the nobility? You have caused enough offense by choosing no ladies in waiting. Please, Alyssa, I beg you to stop shirking your duties."

"I didn't ask for this!" Alyssa shouted back. The Queen pulled her into a hug.

"I know dear, I know you didn't and I'm sorry. But you were born to it. You cannot desert your place here. Understand that we have a duty to protect and nurture our nation. Our power comes not only from laws but from our image," the Queen whispered. They separated and Alyssa nodded.

"I understand." She said quietly.

The princess was eleven at the time.

Six years later, the princess Alyssa stood at the top of the grand staircase while they announced her arrival. She made her way down the staircase slowly, her green eyes scanning the crowd. Her deep red dress swirled around her feet, and her long dark hair cascaded in soft curls down her back. Her ladies in waiting met her at the base of the staircase and together they moved through the crowded ballroom. Once the princess had descended the stairs the music began again and the guests returned to their small talk.

No one can deny that she is radiant, thought Prince George. She was truly stunning, as the fairy had decreed she would be. But why does she not smile? The Prince asked himself. She is the only heir, and can want for nothing. He watched her for a few minutes from his seat at the edge of the dance floor. He noted that her ladies never touched her, and she never them. This struck him as odd, since most ladies tended to fall giggling on one another with some frequency. Odd indeed, thought he.

"My dear Prince George," gushed the Queen, "We are honored by your attendance this fine evening. Your journey here was pleasant I hope?"

"A very pleasant trip, my lady," responded George; "My trip was effortless as your country is very beautiful."

"You are too kind!" she smiled. George inwardly groaned; he could do without the meaningless pleasantries. He knew that she was merely waiting for the right moment to beg him to dance with some lady or other. He almost sighed aloud; ever the matchmaker was the Rechadian Queen. Truly a hopeless romantic, which was interesting considering that her own marriage was arranged.

"Now Prince, I am sure that you have already noticed of all the lovely young ladies here tonight. I beg of you that you not deprive them any longer of your charming company." The Queen said encouragingly. And there it was, thought George, the not so subtle hint to act like the Prince and royal guest of honor that he was.

"Right you are, lady Queen. I believe I shall seek out your wonderful Crown Princess." He moved away from the Queen to make good on his words, but not before catching sight of the triumphant twinkle in her eyes.

George scoured the ballroom with his deep brown eyes until they alighted upon the somber Princess. She was trapped in the arms of some Duke or other who was unashamedly gazing at her rapturously. She looked bored, if a bit disgusted and held the man practically at arms length while they danced. As the music came to an end, George politely cut in and requested the next dance. Alyssa smiled coldly at the Duke as he grumbled and moved away. George was beginning to wonder if he ought to flee from what he recognized as 'Ice Princess' behavior. The vicious creatures haunted almost every court, and he had dealt with more than his fair share of vulture-like royalty, drunk off of their power and vanity. But when Princess Alyssa turned to him it was with a shy smile, betraying none of her previous behavior. Their hands met softly and his hand settled on her waist, her own free hand rested lightly on his shoulder. After a moment in which he felt as if he were under examination, her smile grew and she relaxed into the dance.

"You are Prince George of Axia, are you not?" she queried.

"That I am," said George.

"Welcome then! I apologize for not being able to greet you sooner, but I have been very busy today."

"Oh?" asked George, he hoped dearly that she would not launch into an explanation of ball preparations. The waltz allowed for a lot of conversation, and he felt suddenly nervous.

"Yes," said Alyssa simply, apparently choosing not to elaborate. "And what have you been doing, since your arrival, pray tell? I hope that they have given you a proper tour of the grounds?"

"You shall think me lazy, for I have spent the afternoon since my arrival at lunch merely reading in your wonderfully large library." George said with a smile of his own. She laughed then, and he was caught off guard by the pure joyous musicality of it. Could this be the same young woman, who barely half an hour ago had solemnly descended into a silent ballroom?

"A scholar then. But what is this?" she gasped mockingly, "No one has taken it upon them selves to show you around? Well my dear Prince it's a miracle you found the ballroom at all, this must be remedied immediately." She giggled, and George allowed himself to step into her game.

"What can be done? You wouldn't happen to have a map on your person?" he affected a look of one who has failed miserably at the task set before him and is now clutching at straws.

"Hmm," Alyssa hummed quietly, apparently in deep thought. "Well I suppose, yes, yes it's the only plausible solution. I must take you myself. Tomorrow morning I shall show you our castle and grounds, what say you?"

Momentarily surprised by her sudden invitation, George stuttered a bit in his reply, "Wh-why yes, I would find that most agreeable. I thank you Princess for your kindness." Her shy smile returned as the dance ended, and they separated.

The next morning Princess Alyssa dressed simply in a plain blue frock. She glared at her reflection. The dress was still too fine for what she planned on doing, but no matter she would never convince her maid to let her wear men's trousers while she was out with the Prince. Never mind that they were much more suitable for riding. Her Father would always let her wear trousers when they rode together. He found it amusing that his daughter was so pragmatic. As an added bonus it tended to aggravate the Queen; who, while sweet and well meaning, was always dreadfully concerned with the proper protocol. Stupid dress. She sighed and amended her dire thoughts with a cheery one. 'Prince George is different!' she told herself. 'He has not been here long enough to hear the rumors! I shall make him my friend, and then he will disregard all of their talk.'

Alyssa knew she was probably being optimistic. The rumors about her curse doubtless ranged across all the kingdoms. The story went that she had the power to see into a person's soul and understand their deepest wishes. The tale was false, of course; but like most stories it had begun with a grain of truth.

When the Princess Alyssa was given the gift to see and understand the people around her, the four fairies thought it merely an extension of compassion. That she should sympathize with others. However, the wording of the idea and perhaps the enthusiasm of the fairy that gave the gift, had a rather drastic effect. When the princess touched another she was able to sense not their desires, but their natures. She knew instinctively of their motives and personalities.

Thus the Princess was friendless at court, the nobles with their scheming for greater power and the ladies with their jealousy of the Princess did not crave her closer company. Her only friends remained her servants, who for the most part did not fear Alyssa and were kind to her. The court avoided touching her whenever possible, and had she not been the Crown Princess she often wondered if anyone at all would choose to dance with her at the balls. Only her Mother and Father touched her with ease, they did not feel the need to hide from their only daughter.

But Prince George had been different, had felt different. His motives were not consumed by greed and vanity and the Princess Alyssa was holding out hope that he might become a friend. And an ally.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Thanks for reading! For those people who follow this story, don't be alarmed by the myriad of emails you might find in your inbox, I'm merely editing and updating every chapter.


	2. Secret's Out

"Prince George! Are you ready to go?" called Alyssa from the top of the stairs.

"Certainly Princess, if you are ready to take me?" George replied with a smile. He was standing in the entrance hall were he had been waiting for the Princess. Her attire pleasantly surprised him; she was dressed simply in a plain blue dress devoid of embellishments. George suddenly felt foolish in his regal looking doublet. Simple yes, but made of a quality that proved his status to be obvious.

"Well then let's be off!" she said happily bounding down the stairs towards him. He offered her his arm and she took it, lightly leading him down towards the stable yard. "I do hope you like horses, if not we can skip our tour of the grounds and simply take a turn around the gardens." Said Alyssa. She hoped he liked horses, because she loved them and it was much easier to hold a private conversation out in the woods.

"Fear not, Princess, I enjoy horses very much. I took to riding as a child, and they haven't been able to coax me out of the saddle since," joked George.

"Excellent," Alyssa smiled.

"And you, Princess Alyssa? Do you enjoy riding?" asked George.

"Oh yes!" exclaimed Alyssa, feeling foolish for not having carried that part of the conversation herself. "I love all animals, actually. Except for cats, I can't explain what it is they just strike me as untrustworthy." She scolded herself for rambling like an idiot, but the Prince merely laughed. Thankfully, just then they arrived at the stables and Alyssa threw herself into the task at hand. "Ryan!" she called.

"Lyssa is that you?" shouted back a voice from within the barn.

"Yeah, Prince George and I are going to go for a ride." Alyssa shouted back. "Would you mind getting out his horse? I'll get Giro out myself."

"Sure thing!" came the response.

"Right then, come along Prince George, and try not to look so shocked by our exchange." Alyssa smiled kindly at him. "Have you no friends who are below your station?"

"Well, of course I do, but, but you surprised me that's all." Blustered poor George, who was afraid to admit that he had almost labeled her an 'Ice Princess'. Gone was the cold young woman who had glared at that Duke, and he chided himself for being so closed minded. He followed her meekly into the stables and smiled at her friend who was holding onto his horse's halter. "I take it you're Ryan?" asked George, trying to make up for his earlier blunder.

"Yes sir!" quipped Ryan, "Now would you like me to ready your horse or would you like to do it yourself?"

"I'll do it, if you'll be so kind as to show me were I can find his brushes and tack." Said George. Ryan gave him an approving nod, and pointed to where he had already taken out George's things. "Excellent, thank you Ryan." Said George, moving over to his horse and beginning to brush him down.

Just then the Princess returned leading a gorgeous black stallion. George stifled his surprise _yet again_, and made a rash promise to himself to never let this young lady shock him in the future. He would take it all in stride form here on out. As Crown Prince, George was unused to surprises, and he now felt that might be a gaping hole in his education.

Alyssa tied Giro up alongside George's gelding and smiled when she saw that he was caring for his own horse. Then Ryan distracted her by taking her hand and spinning her out as though they were in a dance.

"Most charming and beautiful Crown Princess, please allow me to have this dance and all of the others."

"Never!" she laughed.

"Never, you say? But Princess I am none other than the most esteemed and vile Duke of Belmonte, you cannot possibly refuse my most worthy suit. I beg you to reconsider." cried Ryan

"Dear Duke, I must refuse, for you see your intentions are as hideous as your face!" With that they promptly stopped dancing in favor of laughing. "Thankfully," said Alyssa, recovering first, "I only danced with him once, and I held him away from me the whole time so that he could not whisper anything stupid at me." She started giggling again, "I think my mother is going to make me take another dancing lesson, she claims that my arms have become too stiff."

"Come now," said Ryan, "She must realize it's only self defense!"

"Sadly, self defense is not what she calls it." Sighed Alyssa, then with a voice that sounded uncannily like the Queen's she continued, "Alyssa, my darling girl, you simply cannot carry on this way. Rejecting every suitor before they even open their mouths. Take the Duke for one! He is a fine gentleman, and yet you refuse to spend any time with him! Sometimes I wonder where I went wrong in your education…too much fencing and not enough flirting," Alyssa had to stop there, because Ryan and George's laughter was making _her_ laugh.

Later that morning, when they had stopped laughing enough to actually tack up their horses and leave the palace grounds, the two royals rode quietly down the main rode towards the neighboring woods. George hardly knew what to make of this vibrant Princess. Her attitude in court was one of cool composure and suffering through a silent torture, but out at the stables she had transformed into a laughing, carefree girl. Then she had had this air of mystery as she asked him to, "please don this dark cloak". He was thoroughly bemused by her behavior and hoped that she might give some clue as to what guided it.

Alyssa glanced back at George to make sure he was still following, and tugged the hood of her cloak closer around her face. She greeted all of the servants that they passed by name, asking after their families. But when a fancy carriage drove up the road towards them she turned her head to the side, casually avoiding discovery. It would not do to be seen today, as she had plans to invite this young Prince to their cause. She had provided George with a cloak as well, to cover up his nice clothing, but he needn't wear the hood, as he was a foreigner. Hopefully no one would recognize him, she thought worriedly. He had raised his eyebrows as she offered him the cloak, but accepted it without question.

They turned left into the woods, and trotted out at an easy pace towards the pool Alyssa had in mind. It was perfect, secluded and quiet. No one but the council knew how to find it. Even George would struggle to trace a path here again without her to lead him, for the first fairy, Delia, had cast an enchantment on the surrounding trees to hide the spot from discovery. Alyssa gave Giro a pat as they arrived, and slid out of the saddle. Then she turned to the Prince and nodded that he should do the same.

George looked around at the little clearing they had stopped in. The pool at its center was clear, and beautiful with wild lilies resting on it's surface. He looked over at the Princess only to find her studying him intently. A little flush crept up his neck as he realized they were all alone out here, surely _that_ was not what she had in mind…

"Prince George, as you have doubtless noticed, I am unlike other royalty." she began softly. "I know what rumors run rampant across the five kingdoms."

"Princess Alyssa, you underestimate me if you think I am inclined to believe all that I hear." Replied George, wondering where on earth this conversation was headed. But she smiled a little at his response, so he felt safe for the moment at least.

"That is good to hear," said Alyssa. "Well now I must admit that the tour I offered you last night was not solely out of a desire to show you the grounds." Uh-oh, thought George, that can't mean anything good. She continued to speak, "You too are different, from other nobles Prince George." George gave a surprised nod at this, urging her to continue. She took a deep breath, here was the moment of truth where he would either join their cause or need his memory erased by Delia.

"Prince, do you believe our form of government, that is to say the monarchy, is perfect? That the systems in place do our people justice?" She cringed inwardly at the shocked look on his face; her nearly treasonous comment seemed to have stunned the poor man. But then his eyes turned pensive, and his mouth closed. She would wait and see then. She kept her hand casually resting on amulet around her neck, designed to summon Delia if Alyssa asked it to.

"You are very brave, Princess. I appreciate your trusting me with these questions." George began. He thought of all the times the nobles at his own court had dismissed the servants, or reprimanded them without a thought to their well being. True slavery had been outlawed long ago, but had things really improved for the impoverished lower classes? Perhaps not, thought George. And he had thought many a time before that the justice system of the monarchy was flawed, and the power play that the nobility never tired of destructive to justice and overall peace.

"No, I do not believe it is perfect. There are many flaws, I hope to one day fix those flaws as King. I wish to help the people, not hinder them in a mad quest for power. That is not a King's duty, although many kingdoms today seem to operate under the pursuit of wealth and authority." He took a deep breath, a little surprised that he had admitted so much of his thoughts to this Princess before him that he barely knew, and yet trusted all the same.

"I am rather of the same mind," said Alyssa with a grin, mischief sparkled in her eyes as she said, "Prince George I'm going to tell you a secret, the best kept secret in all the five kingdoms. Do you swear to keep and protect this secret with your life?" she asked him.

After a moment of misgiving, George responded, "I swear."

And so, Alyssa told him of her worldwide effort to lesson the effect of the horrid decisions of the Kings and Queens. To intervene when people of power acted only to benefit themselves. They bettered the lives of the people, and protected them from rash political decisions. They even staged rescues from royal jails for the innocent men and women who had been condemned as guilty. Alyssa confessed the help of the four fairies.

"But how on earth have you managed to keep all of that a secret?" exclaimed George, promptly sitting down on the bank of the pool to better take in all of the information she was telling him. So much for not being surprised by her anymore, George thought ruefully.

"The fairies help, and it doesn't hurt that we are the masters of disguise," Alyssa laughed a little. "We also have contacts in all five kingdoms, and all five palaces. Though I must admit, you are the first Prince to join our cause. That is, if you decide to join." She amended.

"It is quite an invitation you extend, Princess." Mused George. "What would be expected of me?"

"As Crown Prince and Princess you and I have more power than we realize. How many times a day could you intervene and end a dispute more fairly than those involved? How many times have you let the extra food from feasts rot rather than handing it out to the poor? How much money would easily solve a school or orphanage's problems? Daily and trivial things that you can do to help!" Replied Alyssa enthusiastically. George admired the happy light to her face before nudging his brain back to the question at hand.

"But surely those types of things wouldn't require such secrecy?" asked George. Alyssa looked momentarily put out, as though he had asked an unfortunate question.

"I will not lie to you." She said quietly, "but as I outlined previously we do a fair bit of…other work. We would not ask you for direct assistance of course, if you did not want to help, but to turn a blind eye to our activities. Or schedule guard duty such that our men are positioned near a prisoner we wish to free." She trailed off, looking at him searchingly.

"Law breaking activities; turn a blind eye to your law breaking activities." Muttered George skeptically.

"The Council breaks laws in the name of justice, in the name of the people. They deserve fairness and equality. We break laws that are flawed!" Alyssa said. Again her voice was quiet; but no one could doubt the strength with which she spoke those words, nor the fire alight in her brilliant green eyes.

After another moment of reflection, George looked into her determined, radiant face and made his decision. "I will join you."


	3. The Council Meets

And thus began their friendship as secret allies. George would receive letters from his stable hand, Casper, who was apparently Ryan's brother. After he had been told, the resemblance was obvious; George soon took to Casper as a close friend. He was a welcome relief after spending long days locked up with his tutors or other nobles. Alyssa wrote to him with frequency, even when his help wasn't required with whatever heist she was planning. She appreciated his opinion and they often discussed strategy in their letters.

A year passed this way, with the Council doing odd jobs to benefit the people and rescuing the innocent. Alyssa kept those who had been rescued or needed to hide from adversaries in the Rechadian winter palace, which hadn't been used since the wedding of her parents. It was secluded and easy to guard, and there was enough room that the accused could bring their families to live with them there. A small town grew at the Palace's feet, and rumors spread among the people about an idyllic village where the laws were just and the inhabitants always had full bellies.

Alyssa worried about these rumors. Admittedly, no one knew the location of the "alleged" town, but the rumors still set her on edge. It would not do for their home base to be discovered. The Palace was where they held their regular Council meetings and kept all of their weapons and extra food. It would seem as though she were stock piling a military base instead of a safe zone.

"But what can be done, Lyssa?" asked Ryan from across the round table, "Besides perhaps if word spreads of our efforts we will hear word of more people who need our help."

"Either that or the Kings and Queens will hear it first, and we'll all be sentenced to the noose!" Alyssa snapped. Then guilt filled her eyes as she looked over at Ryan, it was not even him who had angered her. "I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I'm just so worried. All of these people to whom we have offered sanctuary, what will become of them if we are discovered?"

"There is no way to know," Ryan said sadly.

"Well, onto happier subjects then?" asked Mary. She was one of Alyssa's maids who had joined the Council in its early days, back when Alyssa was only fifteen. Together they had slowly recruited their other friends to help and a net of contacts and members grew. Now around the table sat a range of people from various Kingdoms. They would come together at the forgotten Rechadian winter palace because Alyssa was the founder and Rechad was conveniently located in the center of the other four kingdoms.

"I heard," said Jeff, a man from the northern kingdom of Bryn, "that a farmer in northern Rechad needs our assistance. His cousin approached me just as I was setting out for this meeting. Apparently the Duke who lives in the north—"

"Wait." Said Alyssa, exchanging a nervous look with Ryan, "You can't mean the Duke of _Belmonte_?" she demanded, already fearing his answer.

"Why yes, I believe that's his name," responded poor Jeff, looking bemused by her sudden outburst and consequent look of horror.

"Ugh!" Alyssa groaned and threw her head in her hands, "Alright, alright," she said looking up, "out with it, what did he do?"

"Well," said Jeff, pausing to ensure that he would not be interrupted, "this man in Bryn tells me that the Duke has raised his taxes to such a price that to pay them is impossible for the lower classes. Failing to pay their taxes leaves them in debt and the second time they fail to pay the Duke tells the families to send one representative to work for him. The people who go to him disappear behind his walls and are never seen again."

Alyssa's forehead was a knot of worry as she considered Jeff's words. '_Never seen again_', she thought, now that sounds ominous. Ryan looked equally uncomfortable, as did Mary. All three of them knew the Duke from his frequent appearances in the Rechadian court.

"Well that's a little vague, in all honesty." Mused Janet, a seamstress for the Orion court in the west, "I mean for all we know their work is only behind the walls and when their debt is paid they'll emerge."

"But maybe that's just it," said Tom, master of the hunt form Vanid. "that they will never pay off their debt, that they'll work for him indefinitely."

"What, slavery is against the law, so he creates a 'work for me because you owe me money'? It's a different way to get the same thing." Said Hunter, Crown Prince George's attendant from Axia.

"Well let's all make some inquiries," said Alyssa, "I'll look into the records of law that we keep at the palace, any changes he made will be documented there."

"Right, then. Same time two weeks from now?" asked Ryan. There was some general nodding around the table as they all moved to leave. Just as Alyssa made to follow them, Ryan grabbed her arm. "Lyssa, wait." She waited. He swallowed then spoke, "Be careful, with the palace records I mean. He won't want anyone to figure it out."

"Who me?" asked Alyssa, batting her eyelashes with an innocent look, "why I'm merely the foolish, head strong princess. Not enough brains to do more than choose an appropriate gown for the Fall Festival." She said with a reassuring smile. Ryan nodded, and let her go with a smile of his own. But he still felt uneasy.

Alyssa sat at her favorite desk in the palace library; it was in a secluded corner with a big window stretching before it. The view overlooked the city surrounding the castle and it was just possible to make out the royal stables to the right. But today she was not admiring the vista, but instead had her nose in a large tome titled _The Estates of Rechad and Their Laws Volume 3_. She had spent the morning reading through the laws of Belmonte, a region of northern Bryn. Sadly they were in no particular order. So far Alyssa had learned that it was illegal for a rooster to crow before dawn, and that the penalty was death to said rooster. And that the people were not to wear anything orange, paint anything orange or grow anything orange because the Duke found that color distasteful, and it vexed him that it lacked a proper rhyme to accompany it.

Fool, thought Alyssa distractedly, who creates such laws in the first place? It is impossible to maintain your dignity while outlawing the color orange, she decided. Not that the Duke had much dignity to begin with, she thought wryly as she recalled his disgusting whispers to her at balls and other events. She shuddered, and then returned to her reading, pausing occasionally to look around and make sure that no one was taking an undue interest in her corner.

An hour or two later, Alyssa found what she had been searching for. With another glance over her shoulder she pulled out a little notebook and copied down something from the large book. Then she tucked it back onto its shelf and fled the library.

Alyssa ran directly to the stables, where Ryan was holding Giro's reins for her. He would be missing this weeks meeting because the King was going on a hunt the next morning and all of the grooms were needed. She thanked him, and promptly swung up into the saddle after securing the notebook safely in one of the saddlebags. With a last wave she pulled her hood up over her head and trotted down towards the main road.

Mary met Alyssa in the little clearing where she had first told George of the Council, and from there they cantered off together deeper into the forest towards the winter palace.

Around the table that evening, the faces were solemn. Their inquiries into the Duke of Belmonte had not revealed much information. Naturally this cast even greater suspicion on his estate since it appeared impossible to breach.

"What we _need_," said Philip, a servant from the castle in Vanid, slamming his hand down on the table, "is somebody on the inside. But of course, anyone who _got_ _inside_ could never return to the _outside_ so where does that leave us?"

"Without a plan," said Josie, also a Vanidian palace employee, morosely. A few heads nodded in defeated agreement.

"This is ridiculous!" moaned Alyssa, "These laws make it obvious that he has manipulated his people into becoming indentured servants, but we have no proof! It's not like I can march in there and say, 'Hey, would you mind showing me where all of the disappeared people are? And while your at it, what's the guard schedule?'"

"Can't you though? After all you are the Crown Princess, even though you spend three fourths of your time here trying to make us forget that." Said Hunter, teasingly.

"That's it!" said Mary suddenly, "Alyssa you must be the one to go, it's perfect." She smiled at the genius of it, and looked around the table expectantly. After a moment in which the others looked confused and Mary looked ecstatic, Jeff interrupted the silence.

"Care to share your epiphany with us lesser mortals?" he asked dryly.

"Alyssa, forgive me dear, but isn't the Duke always inviting you to come visit his estate? Accept his next offer and you're in! He can't possibly enslave a princess or keep her there, the crown would have a fit, not to mention the people!"

"It's true, the people have always loved the princess as she, I mean you, are the only heir…" mused Philip.

"Sorry Lyssa, I know how much you despise that man, but I fear it's the only solution." Said Mary.

"But of course if you choose not to go, we shall all understand your reasons," said Hunter, "after all; you'd be walking into quite the mystery and there is no guarantee that you'll be able to contact anyone." Alyssa had yet to speak on the topic, it was true that she disliked the Duke with a passion and would rather eat manure than spend extra time with him. But eating manure would not help the people, and visiting the Duke would. She sighed. She knew the right choice, though it pained her to voice it.

"I will go." She said, without any fanfare. There was a pocket of silence before the table exploded into preparations and plans, discussing how and when she would leave. For how long would she stay? Who would be her village contact? Alyssa did not participate in the meticulous planning, preferring to keep to her own dark thoughts about the Duke and what his home would be like. The only useful thought she had was to remember _not_ to pack anything orange. Or perhaps to pack _everything_ orange…She would decide on that point later.


	4. Curses and Foolish Hopes

A week after Alyssa had been chosen for the mission to Belmonte, she sat squarely in front of her vanity. She had rejected the deep orange gown, and chosen a blue one instead. Her maid had raised a quizzical eyebrow since Alyssa usually just mumbled something like, "I have no preference" or "Be a dear and just choose for me." Alyssa received another raised eyebrow when she specified how her hair and makeup ought to be done. Lastly, she pulled out her least favorite tiara, the gold one that was heavy with rubies and diamonds. It always gave her a headache from the weight of the darn thing but tonight she would suffer, because she knew that the Duke of Belmonte appreciated any grand show of status. His obsession with Alyssa was no surprise as she had both, although she generally chose not to flaunt it. She cast a last critical eye over her reflection and decided she looked nothing like herself. Perfect.

Alyssa entered the stately ballroom and made an extra effort to smile politely and look as regal as one can while navigating a staircase in a huge dress. She spotted the Duke immediately but quickly let her gaze roll over him. Since she usually did not seek his company, looking for him now might arouse suspicion. And it was unnecessary since he always seemed to find her.

Sure enough, as she reached the bottom of the staircase, the Duke intercepted her.

"Princess," he said with a simper, "if I may say you look absolutely ravishing this evening. Truly splendid." No, thought Alyssa, you may _not_ say. But instead she smiled gracefully and accepted the compliment.

"I thank you, Duke. How fares your estate in the north?" she asked, as was common courtesy. Half of her hoped that he would extend the invitation to visit him while the other half cringed and prayed that the invite would never come.

"My estate is doing wonderfully, wonderfully. You simply must come and visit, Princess. Spring has warmed the land and it thrives, _thrives_!" he said with vigor.

"Well I wouldn't want to impose—"she began, trying not to visibly recoil from the way he repeated himself.

"Nonsense, utter nonsense! You could never be an imposition, lady Princess." He said with a suddenly serious air, taking her arm in his own. Alyssa resisted the urge to snatch the appendage back and forced her face into a tentative smile. His intentions washed over her and she struggled to overcome the insatiability and envy that threatened to overpower her.

"Well if you are sure I wouldn't get it the way, I have always wished to see the northern forests." She said timidly, playing to his ideas of an impressionable young woman. Greed. Lust. Power. Princess. Her thoughts stuck on the last word. _She_ was one of his deepest desires?

"Don't be daft! Dear Princess, it would be my pleasure to have you as a guest. Please don't hesitate to take advantage of my hospitality," he said, his grip tightening on her arm. Control. Princess. A desperate need to make her his own. She tried not to shudder under his touch.

"Well I may do just that," Alyssa said, valiantly trying not to choke on her words.

"Fabulous, fabulous!" simpered the Duke, her acceptance inflating his pompous chest. "Shall we make the arrangements tomorrow then?"

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me…" she trailed off for in the doorway to the ballroom stood Prince George of Axia. "Right, so if you'll excuse me, I must go greet a friend." She finished, disentangling herself from the Duke with fresh energy.

"George!" she cried happily as she reached him, "be a dear and ask me to dance before the Duke does."

"Of course, Princess." Said George with a smile, taking her hand and leading her onto the dance floor. Kindness. Concern. Loyalty.

"Please, call me Alyssa, no need to be stuffy and formal." She grinned. It felt wonderful to have his benign intentions flow through the corners of her mind in place of the Duke's suffocating desires. '_Princess_' She remembered, barely managing to restrain another shiver. "Well now that I've successfully escaped for the moment, how are you? We hear good things about Axia these days."

"I'm very well, as is Axia. Alyssa, I know you weren't expecting me so allow me to explain the nature of my visit. I've heard about your intended visit to the north and I have to say that I do not think it a good idea. You are walking into the situation completely blind!"

"You've come all the way here just to tell me that?" Alyssa asked, momentarily shocked.

"I thought I might better convince you not to go face to face." George said with a shrug.

"Oh." Alyssa said thoughtfully. The music ended and they bowed and curtsied to one another. "Let us assume that you have invited me to take a turn around the palace gardens," said Alyssa smoothly.

"Excellent idea." Said George, extending his arm once again. She took it and together, they moved through the crowd with purpose towards the gardens. When they reached the cool night air, Alyssa gently pulled him to the right to a more secluded area of the gardens. When he looked down at her, her expression was somber.

"I'm sorry to tell you that it is too late to act on your sage advice," she said quietly. "I had just accepted his invitation when I saw you." George groaned in frustration.

"Alyssa, please tell me you are not so confident as to enter his estate alone?"

"Well I was, but now…"she didn't know how to finish her sentence. The Duke's intentions seemed to echo in her head, '_Princess_'

"But now?" George said encouragingly. She looked into his chocolate brown eyes and wondered if she could or should explain her curse. Would he be scared? Would he stop touching her like the others had? She was a coward, she thought, too attached to his friendship to take the risk. She was addicted, she thought wryly, never before had she had anyone of equal education to debate with, or complain about royal functions with. She had tasted the sweetness of this friendship and knew it would hurt her more than she could bear to lose it.

George looked down into her vibrant green eyes, that had captured his own. He could see her inner turmoil and silently begged and pleaded for her to trust him. But with a last searching look up at him, she turned away with a barely audible sigh.

"It's nothing, just an uneasy feeling." She lied. Feeling, perception; what was the difference between the two really? She told herself. A little voice in the back of her head screamed, "MAGIC!" She squished it. Alyssa was drawn out of her reverie by a warm hand cupping her chin. George turned her to face him.

"I don't believe you," he said quietly. Her eyes widened in surprise. Never before had anyone touched her like this. Was this normal among friends? She wouldn't know as she only had her maids. Never before had anyone asked to share the burden she carried. George didn't even know what she was hiding; he just wanted to help her. Help her. Loyalty. Compassion. Bravery. His touch told her all of these things. But it just made it more difficult to lose him, more difficult to let him see the monster of magic gone wrong that she saw plainly in the mirror every morning. But she would not lie to him more, not now that he had been clever enough to recognize the falsity.

"Fine. You've caught me. There is something more substantial than a feeling making me nervous," she said carefully, "but you are not ready to know what it is, or rather you're ready to know but I'm not ready to tell you." She finished a little confusedly. His hand still rested somewhere between her chin and neck, and she felt his thumb trace over her cheek slowly before letting his hand fall. She felt and saw his disappointment. "I'm sorry." She whispered, looking down.

George looked back at Alyssa, her eyes were glued to the ground and her hands clenched her skirts. Guilt shone from her every feature, and he suddenly felt less disappointment and more concern. Concern, that she should not feel guilty over him. That she should be happy, content and free. He did not want this friend to suffer, not at all. This surge of protectiveness for her shocked him a little, and he pushed it aside as the love felt for a close friend.

"I understand," he said, her eyes snapped up to his. Green gazing imploringly into brown. "Really I do, Alyssa, you may tell me when you're ready. Or never. It is of course your choice, but know that I am always here to confide in." With that he strode away, before he could say anything more ridiculous or do anything stupid like hug her.

Alyssa watched him go. Her face betrayed nothing for a moment, and then her eyes crinkled as a soft smile overtook her face. She turned back to the gardens, determined to enjoy the moment.

After seeing George off the following morning, Alyssa made her way to the royal family's private dining room. With a sigh, she nodded at the guard outside to open the door, and marched in.

"Good morning!" Alyssa said cheerily, walking over to give her father a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning, my dear!" He boomed, "Now take a seat, what's this I hear of the Duke of Belmonte? He has offered that you visit the north and has included the use of his own home?" Cutting right to point then, thought Alyssa wryly, as always. She opened her mouth to respond when the Queen started to babble.

"Alyssa dear, this is the most wonderful news! You are going to have such fun in the Duke's court, I'm so glad you've finally assumed your duties to travel and enjoy the company of all our dear friends. The north is simply marvelous; I just know your going to love it! We simply must commission some new gowns for you to take along, we can't have the Crown Princess going anywhere dressed like _that_ now can we?" She gestured haphazardly at Alyssa plain green dress.

"Yes father, it's true," said Alyssa, not bothering to respond to the Queen's usual tizzy over her wardrobe and other social politics. "I intend to visit the north since I have never been there. The Duke was kind enough to offer his own home as a place for me to stay while I enjoy the northern forests and sea."

"Hmm," he said, "Well I shall have the Captain of the guard personally select four of his men to escort and guard you throughout your stay. And I'm afraid your mother's right, you know," the King said, softly covering the Queen's hand with his own. "You'll need some new things to be presented to his court, and of course the colder weather." He finished with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, as he knew how much Alyssa detested being fussed over.

"All right then, but may I choose the colors?" she asked, hoping to achieve nonchalance in her request. Her father gave her a sharp look, not fooled a bit by his daughter's attitude, but the Queen was ecstatic.

"Darling, of course you may! I'm so pleased that you're finally showing an interest; this is wonderful! We're are going to have the most lovely time choosing together!" She kept rambling about dress fittings but Alyssa ceased to pay attention, she focused instead on spreading the butter evenly across her piece of toast, including all four corners. She was beginning her second piece when she noticed that her father was saying her name. Repeatedly.

"Alyssa?"

"What? Oh, yes?" she replied, albeit a little lost.

"Glad to see that you have graced us with your attention," the King said with a smile. "Now, since you obviously have not been listening allow me to repeat myself. You will be leaving for the Duke's Estate in 4 days time. Your fitting is this afternoon, and tomorrow morning I expect you to arrive at the barracks with me to approve of your guard."

"Excellent, now if you'll excuse me." Said Alyssa politely.

"See you later dear! I can hardly wait for your fitting." Trilled her mother as she stepped from the hall.

"Gosh, neither can I," Alyssa muttered sarcastically as she continued walking. She thought she heard the guard at the door chuckle, but when she turned back he seemed as stoic as ever.

A few hours later found her being poked and prodded by various seamstresses. Alyssa stood docile at their center, waiting for the tempest of fabric and pins to abate.

"Are you quite sure that you wish everything to be of that color, Crown Princess?" the nervous seamstress asked yet again.

"Yes, yes. Quite sure." Alyssa quipped happily. Then to her maids she said, "I wish all of the gowns made today to be put in a separate trunk, please."

"Of course, Crown Princess," said Mary with a little smile.

"Your quite sure you wouldn't care for even one new blue gown, red maybe? Or what about pink!" Asked the Queen anxiously, "Darling I know I said I'd let you choose but please can't we have an extra one done?"

"Mother you worry too much," said Alyssa with only a hint of exasperation. Though her mother could be trying, she loved her dearly and knew she only wanted what was best for her. It wasn't her fault that the line between Princess and daughter was a distinct grey area and rather difficult to navigate. "But you may choose the color of my extra gown." She finished with a smile.

"Ah! Excellent, wonderful! Mary I want all of my options brought before me, please." Her mother said excitedly.

"Right away, Lady Queen." Said Mary, while she and two other maids whisked off to find the bolts of extra fabric. A moment later, the three of them trooped back in with an array of bright silks and linens.

Long minutes passed in which the Queen held up pieces of cloth next to Alyssa face, and either looked pensive or horrified. At long last, she looked pleased with herself.

"This one. This is the one." She said happily. "You'll look divine, dear, no matter what you wear." Her mother said more softly. The two women embraced in a rare moment of affection.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
I'm so grateful for the reviews, favorites and follows! They seriously make my day. Corrections are welcome, improvement is always a plus right?


	5. The Duke's Estate

The following morning Alyssa met the four men that were to form her guard. As she surveyed them she decided that they seemed nice enough, and the Captain swore that he would trust them with his own life. They looked a bit uneasy under her inspection, but this was not surprising. Rumors about her curse had doubtless been the subject of many a midnight conversation in the barracks.

"Good morning to you all, my name is Alyssa. I want to thank all four of you for consenting to travel with me. What are your names?" They looked a little shocked by her informal address but quickly regained their wits. The man on the far left spoke first.

"Name's Jerrold Hayes, but most call me Jay." He extended his hand out to shake her own, and she was impressed by his bravery in touching her. A moment later honest intentions and courage played at the edges of her mind, she looked into his hazel eyes and smiled again. He blushed a little, making the freckles scattered across his nose stand out more starkly against his tan face.

"Nicholas Bull, at your service Crown Princess." Said the next man in line, who had an appropriate last name as far as Alyssa was concerned. The man was so large and muscular as to be considered hulking. He also extended a well-muscled arm to meet her own. She was vaguely surprised at how sweet, but firm he seemed. Loyalty and protectiveness coursed through her with a reassuring pressure. Her smile still in place, she looked to the next man in line. A dwarf, compared to Nicholas Bull, his slight build and sandy hair lent him the appearance of a much younger man.

"Cat." He said simply.

"Have you no last name?" Alyssa asked, a little confused.

"No, lady, for I was an orphan until the Sergeant took me as his own." Cat replied, reaching out a slim hand to shake hers. She felt his reliability momentarily make itself known in the recesses of her mind before he pulled away again. She could tell she made him more uneasy than the others. Oh well, nothing to be done about that.

"And last, but never least I am the great Aaron Corly of Rechad!" stated the final man boldly. "Or just Aaron, if you prefer, milady." He amended while extending his hand. He was handsome and he knew it, so the steady beat of confidence radiating from him came as no surprise; but she also sensed clever determination and faithfulness. Not bad for a guard, I could fare worse, thought Alyssa.

"I'm glad that we got to meet," Alyssa addressed the assembled men, "I will see you all at the stables three days from now. Please be there early, as I'd like to set off before too many of the Palace residents decide to go for a morning ride. Until then!" With that she turned and left them to the rest of their day.

The four of them stood for a moment before making their way back down towards the other soldiers.

"She is not what I expected," Cat mused.

"Nor I," agreed Jay.

"Really?" asked Nicholas, "for she is exactly how I imagined her."

The morning that the little group was to leave dawned bright and sunny. Per her mother's instructions, Alyssa wore a formal gown but she drew the line at riding sidesaddle. Instead she spread her skirts so that no one would be any the wiser. Her guard accompanied her, one on each side forming a loose box around her royal highness that could be tightened into an impenetrable barrier. As they descended the main road it was lined with the people of the town, all cheering and waving at the Crown Princess. Flowers and confetti swirled in the air as she made her way past them, smiling happily back and calling out greetings to a few who were her friends come to see her off. When they finally reached the forest path her stallion Giro was snorting uncomfortably, he never appreciated all of the raucous attention, but Alyssa easily calmed him.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to switch horses with me Princess? I promise you my gelding here would never make such a fuss in the crowds." Suggested Jay politely from her left.

"Don't be silly!" Alyssa said with a smile, "Giro's a sweetheart, he's just shy. Besides, I love his energy."

"As you wish, milady." Jay replied, blushing a little. As his tanned face returned to its usual color Alyssa frowned a little. As you wish. Ugh, she thought, please don't let the entire journey be ruled by such formalities. With a sudden resolve she decided she ought to take the first steps toward friendship or they'd never have a comfortable moment.

"So Jay, have you a family?" she asked. He looked a little surprised that they weren't merely going to travel in silence, but soon she had him talking easily of his wife and three children. As it turned out he was the only man of the four with a family.

"The Captain is thoughtful like that," commented Nick, "the only reason Jay's here is 'cause there ain't a soul in Rechad who can match his skill with a bow and arrow."

"Really?" said Alyssa with interest. Jay blushed again at the compliment.

"Oh stop being so embarrassed!" exclaimed Cat. "Embrace your skill, lord knows Aaron would." At that moment Aaron gave him a playful shove, cutting his sentence short.

"My head's not _that_ big you dolt!" he shouted with a mock glower. "But even I admit it would be something to be able to shoot like that." His glower turned wistful, and the others laughed. Jay was still a delicate shade of pink, but the rest pretended not to notice.

They spent the two weeks of travel staying in inns but also camping along the roadside. Those were Alyssa's favorite nights. When they all sat around the fire and told stories of their past adventures, childhoods and possible futures. By the end of the first week the guard had moved from protectors to friends to family. Their easy banter filled the long days, and with Jay's shooting and Nick's cooking skill they never went without a fabulous meal. Alyssa was glad that these men would accompany her throughout her stay with the Duke. Their presence filled her with a warm confidence, and for the first time in her life there were no maids that refused to touch her. No ladies that pretended friendship or any gentlemen that hesitated to take her hand. There were just the five friends.

But alas, the day finally came when the group entered the town at the base of the Duke's estate. The little shacks to their left and right were a grayish brown from the dust off of the road. Their walls sagged sadly to one side and their makeshift roofs of boards and spare parts looked likely to slide off at any moment. The faces of the people they passed were blanketed in despair and devoid of hope. Their haggard frames lurched to the doorways and windows to watch the little procession of five walk quietly by. Children sat together on street corners and whispered about the newcomers, but they did not run or play. They too were thin, far too thin to extend energy on such frivolous pass times. Alyssa was momentarily shocked by their appearances. Then silent tears of anguish rolled down her cheeks. What kind of a man let this happen? How could she not have known about this sooner? Not have acted sooner? She was the Crown Princess, her duty was to her people and in that moment she felt a sense of complete and utter failure.

"No." she whispered, "No!" this time it came out as a shout and the towns people looked up at her in confusion. But instead of explaining herself she turned Giro in a tight circle and started back the way they had come into the town. Her guard followed in silence. When she reached the edge she quietly instructed her friends to retrieve any and all food from their bags. Deftly, she divided it into small equal piles and then dismounted to distribute what little they had amongst the families. Many she learned, were orphans. Both of their parents had been taken to fulfill their debt. Her anger grew as she walked among them, it turned hard and cold in her stomach. The Duke of Belmonte was an absolute monster. She was sure of it. Looking around her she made a split second decision. She could not fix this with the Duke. He did not seem a man likely to cave to reason. She would of course appeal to him when she got the chance, but if he said no she could not knowingly leave these innocent people to starvation. Once the peasants had happily consumed every morsel of food, she motioned to her guards to follow her back to where their horses waited. There she explained her plan.

"Jay and Aaron you must return to the Capital. These people need help, and soon. The Duke has clearly decided not to provide for them." She held up a hand as they both opened their mouths to protest. "Listen, please I have thought it through. Jay you have your family to think of and Aaron knows the area to which I am sending you well. You must journey to see Aaron's cousin Mary. She will explain everything to you both and take appropriate action. Tell her that I sent you and that it is time for the Council to spread to Belmonte. Tell her of what you have seen here, she will know what to do."

"But we wish to remain and protect you Lyssa—" protested Aaron.

"If this town is any indication, I have no intentions of leaving you in the incapable hands of the Duke." Grumbled Jay.

"Please, I need you to help me help these people. And besides the hands of Nick and Cat are plenty capable." Alyssa soothed.

"That we are!" said Cat, while Nick nodded emphatically.

"Fine we'll go," said Jay dejectedly.

"But we don't have to like it!" chimed in Aaron, "and you better believe that we'll be back by your side as soon as we can your most majestic majesty." He finished, reverting to his usual teasing tone. She smiled and bid them farewell. Then with a heavy heart and an equally heavy resolve, she turned her steps toward the gates of the Duke's ominous estate.

As the trio approached, a servant pulled the gates open for them. The man kept his eyes trained on the ground, refusing to acknowledge Alyssa's polite thanks. Their horses clattered into an immaculate courtyard and the Duke himself bustled out of the front doors to greet them. The members of his small court were already politely waiting to the left, and stood with stiff smiles while they scrutinized the new comers.

"Welcome, welcome!" boomed the Duke. "How lovely it is to see you at long last my dear Crown Princess. I do hope your journey was pleasant?"

Alyssa slid from her saddle and replied, "Yes, very pleasant. The surrounding forest is enchanting." Then she shrugged out of her travelling cloak and enjoyed the look of horror on everyone else's face. Cat and Nick were also trying to maintain straight faces and poorly hiding their mirth. But Alyssa just smiled serenely as the Duke and his court took in the vivid orange that was her gown.

A maid helped Alyssa unpack her things in the luxurious room she had been provided. The lurid pinks and ruffles seemed to suffocate every available surface, and Alyssa raised an eyebrow in distaste.

"Is everything alright, milady?" asked the little maid politely.

"Of course, of course it is." Said Alyssa, "I'm sorry I don't recall your name."

"Friday, Princess."

"As in the day of the week?" Alyssa asked, her bemusement obvious.

"Yes, for I was found on the steps of the Church on a Friday, Princess."

"Oh! Well now that you've introduced yourself, allow me. My name is Alyssa, and I beg you to use it. I imagine we'll be spending a considerable amount of time with one another. Now shall we unpack?"

"Certainly, Princess." Friday reached for a trunk while Alyssa made a little undignified noise at being referred to as 'Princess' yet again. Together they filled the armoire with the gowns. Each and every one was a different shade or pattern of orange. Alyssa silently pitied poor Friday, who had obviously never been confronted with such an obvious disregard for the law. The girl touched each gown with an air of combined reverence and fear. When at last they had emptied the trunk of her possessions, Friday moved to the smaller locked trunk and asked if they were to unpack its contents as well.

"No, no that one we'll leave at the back of my closet. I couldn't bear to leave my home without bringing along a few keepsakes. It's all useless of course, a jar of soil from our garden and the like. Devoid of value to all but myself I imagine," laughed Alyssa easily. She moved to look out the window and hoped she had not overplayed her part. The trunk was most definitely _not_ full of palace soil. But she needn't have worried; Friday seemed to take her Princess' odd habits in stride and had already moved to finish organizing the jewelry.

"This is a gift from the Duke of Belmonte, Princess. He bid me present it to you so that you might wear it at dinner this evening." Said Friday. Alyssa turned to find a large and gaudy silver necklace nestled in the box Friday was holding.

"Lovely," said the Princess with a smile. Friday raised an eyebrow, as if to say, "Do you really think so? Crazy Princess…" At the sight of this not so innocent quizzical face, Alyssa smiled genuine grin. Perhaps her maid would become a friend to her after all.


	6. The Ominous Sir Patrick

The dinner that evening was a poorly veiled excuse for the Duke and his court to ogle the Rechadian Crown Princess. They were all perfectly cordial of course, but at the same time quite obviously waiting for her to commit a grievous error. Typical, thought Alyssa, I escape one fish bowl only to enter another.

The Duke was surprisingly distant at the dinner even though she was seated at his side in the seat of the honored guest. Instead he maintained a steady stream of conversation with the lanky man on his other side. Alyssa thought that she had never seen a man so tall before, his limbs seemed to extend endlessly from his slim torso, and yet he managed to have the slinky grace of a cat. A predatory cat more like, thought Alyssa darkly. The man had taken her hand and kissed it as was proper, and she had not liked her impressions of him at all. Mostly, she admitted to herself, because she could not form a satisfactory impression. She sensed only that his intentions were not good ones. That they were not clearer to her curse disturbed her a great deal.

At the end of the meal, the Duke seemed to come back to himself and recall his duties as host. He chattered to her about her beauty and how lovely the north was, though surely not as lovely as she, and how she was simply going to adore this and that and ten other things. Occasionally he would cast a distasteful glance over her new orange gown, she had changed for dinner. It was clear that it pained him deeply not to comment on it. Alyssa struggled to maintain a straight face whenever that hopeless look appeared in his eyes. No wonder he and my mother get along so well, she thought, they both think I'm a fashion disaster!

All the while the long, lanky man opposite Alyssa watched her quietly. And although her mind dismissed it, Alyssa could not suppress the ominous feeling that arose in her stomach at the sight of him.

"Friday?" The girl paused in unzipping her evening gown.

"Yes, A-Alyssa?" Alyssa grinned that the girl had finally addressed her properly.

"What do you know of that man who is always by the Duke's side? The tall, lean one who spends the majority of his time whispering into the Duke's ear?" she asked.

"Oh you mean Sir Patrick? He is the Duke's most trusted advisor and friend. They met and fought together in the Axian war. He is an Axian knight, but rumor has it that he is not welcome in the Axian court and that is why he is here. They also say that he saved the Duke's life in the war." Explained Friday.

"Interesting," said Alyssa thoughtfully. Exiled from George's court perhaps? Or merely a disgruntled courtier? Or maybe the man was lying about his origins and George's kingdom did not factor in at all. "Please keep sharp for more gossip about this Sir Patrick, but Friday don't ask around. I feel it might be best to keep our interest a secret."

It was a week after the Princess's arrival in the north and Friday stood silently in the hidden hallway for the servants. Dark colors of green, yellow and blue played across her face from the tapestry blocking the little doorway into the Duke's offices. She focused on breathing and existing in silence because the Crown Princess had been right, and the more Friday heard of the conversation on the opposite side of the tapestry the more nervous she became. She fought to remain calm and undiscovered, while Sir Patrick's quiet voice trailed into the passage making her shiver uncontrollably.

"Duke, you must woo her. She is the key to your success, without the love or at least the agreement of the Crown Princess you can never become King."

"But—" began the Duke.

"No, it is almost within your grasp now. It shall be easy with all of the villagers you have taken to your side to overthrow the king and Queen." Sir Patrick muttered.

"Well," said the Duke gruffly. Friday could imagine him puffing up like a proud cat, "it's true that _my_ plan is infallible. The Kingdom will of course fall. But the Princess remains a problem. She continues to repel my advances; _clearly_ she's playing with me. She obviously wants a man to work for her affection, there is no other explanation." He finished gravely.

"Indeed," agreed Sir Patrick with the barest hint of sarcasm, "for what woman could resist you?" Meanwhile, in the small corridor Friday was barely able to stand. Treason, she thought blearily. Treason. She was not a stupid girl, she had been a librarian in the town before her family had offered her to the Estate to cover their taxes. It was time to be gone from this place, back to the Princess's side, for she must know of this, must be saved. It was clear that she had missed part of the conversation as she had been lost in thought, but as she crept away she heard a last snippet of talk.

"—yes, and at the last moment, at the climax of the battle you shall swoop in and save her. Undoubtedly she shall offer you anything you wish in return for the favor, it is the royal custom." Said Sir Patrick.

"Her hand!" shouted the Duke, who was immediately shushed by his friend.

"Exactly, clever man. Her hand in marriage, she cannot refuse you. And then when news comes of the King and Queen, she shall be Queen and you her King." Whispered Sir Patrick triumphantly.

"King," echoed the Duke. Friday fled silently down the corridor toward the Crown Princess' rooms as though she could out run that last whisper which seemed to reverberate in the silent hall. _King_.

"Good lord!" exclaimed Alyssa. "Whatever are we going to do Friday? Oh my poor parents, they didn't say when? Where? Oh gracious. And if I am to survive this ordeal unwed I must flee, but to where? I cannot go home for his plan could be equally well executed there. Damn the royal rule of offering anything a man can desire in return for stopping regicide." She paced across the immaculate floor of her bedroom, absolutely horrified. "Quick, Friday, please run and notify my guards that I wish to see them."

"Nick and Cat?" the girl queried, already striding towards the servants passageway.

"Yes." Replied Alyssa distractedly. Friday left her to her pacing and anxious thoughts. Calm, she told herself, be calm. You must think.

Mere minutes later Nick and Cat entered the Crown Princess' rooms quietly. Friday followed behind, having checked the corridor for onlookers.

"All clear," murmured Friday, "shall I keep watch Alyssa?"

"Yes, please." Agreed the stressed monarch.

"Alyssa," began Nick as soon as the door had closed behind her, "what's wrong?" his deep voice rumbled with concern from his hulking form. Cat said nothing bit his lithe muscles were taught with the unspoken tension.

"A most horrifying discovery has been made," explained Alyssa, hardly pausing in her pacing to address the two men. "A plot! A conspiracy to take the throne, to kill my family and _almost_ kill me." Her pacing increased again as she let out a dry laugh at the thought of her own possible demise. Cat's jaw dropped while Nick stiffened from concerned friend to fearsome protector.

"They shall have to get through us first Alyssa," Nick growled, "and we wouldn't give them that chance."

"Your bravery is admirable, but what use is two valiant swords against the Duke's entire army?" she gestured feverishly. Her pacing had not slowed, and when Cat stepped up to block her path she almost ran right into him. "Oh." She said stupidly. "Sorry, I am not myself tonight."

"It is of no consequence," Cat said with a smirk and a silly flourish of his hand, mocking her natural court manners. That made her giggle and some of the tension in the room slipped away. "Now," Cat continued briskly, "you had best tell us the whole story so that we can think up a plan of our own." Nick nodded his agreement and the three sat down to unravel the Duke's treachery. Alyssa called Friday in to explain what she had heard first hand, and asked her to spend the night in her rooms.

"That's hardly proper!" protested Friday, "I cannot stay here all night!" she said with an emphatic shake of her head.

"And if there are any suspicions about your knowledge?" Alyssa asked knowingly, "I will not have you out by yourself without my protection. I refuse to let you die, for it would be by the fault of my own stupidity for not keeping you at my side." At that pronouncement, Friday nodded her consent and made herself comfortable with the others around the coffee table. They discussed the Duke, his plans, the mysterious Sir Patrick and what their own reaction should be late into the night.

"Yes of course it's obvious we must flee," said Alyssa, "but to where? The forest? We cannot live out our days in the trees gentlemen and leave my people to this _idiot's_ whims."

"Naturally, but there we could plan in safety." Protested Nick. The man was all about safety first, which was endearing certainly, but Alyssa wanted action.

"They would find you." Said Friday, "The Duke has the towns best trackers, the best trackers in all of Rechad I daresay."

"So my idea wins," said Cat happily, "we disguise ourselves and join a castle staff somewhere."

"Yes, but which castle?" asked Alyssa. They were all silently thinking for a moment until, surprisingly, Friday spoke up again.

"If I may be so bold to suggest that you go to the Axian palace. You told me once, Lady Princess," the stress of giving advice to a royal personage seemed to have Friday using her subservient language again. "that you were friends with it's Prince. Could he not offer refuge?"

George. Thought Alyssa blankly. George, of course! Why hadn't it occurred to her before! In the Axian palace she could disguise herself and could tell George of the political turmoil. One of George's men or maybe Cat could then be sent to warn her parents. George, she thought happily, I'll see my friend again.

After deliberating over the finer points of their escape, the four finally retired to their respective rooms to sleep out what was left of the night.


	7. Four Becomes Five

The same group of four stole quietly through the servant's passageways at much the same hour that they had gone to bed at only two nights previously. Friday was in the lead as she knew the corridors best, but they were all dressed in servants garb. They had brought only one extra change of clothes each and their weapons were cleverly hidden. Were they discovered, they would appear, hopefully, as just servants getting a head start on their chores.

Friday stopped at the next corner, and peeked surreptitiously from her hiding place.

"Clear," she breathed over her shoulder to the others. Moving with the utmost care across the entrance hall the four slipped out into the estate's gardens. Now for the hard part, thought Alyssa. No servants were allowed in or out of the Estate, and the Crown Princess was not allowed out without a guard of the Duke's men. Their only hope was to possess enough stealth to escape the old fashioned way. The day before she had suffered the Duke's guard and she, Cat, Nick and Friday had mysteriously 'lost' their mounts when they had dismounted to see the waterfall. The horses were, in fact, waiting patiently on the other side of said waterfall. But should they be discovered leaving the property, Alyssa doubted they would reach them in time. It was essential to remain unnoticed.

Cat picked the lock on the old servants exit the moment the guard had turned a corner of the grounds and was out of sight. They had timed the nighttime rounds, they had approximately three minutes before the second guard would round the far corner and see them. After one of their precious minutes had passed, the lock clicked open and the four slid through. With no time to re-lock the door, they simply pulled it closed and prayed that it would go unnoticed.

As the door softly snapped shut, they breathed a collective sigh of relief which would have made them all laugh, but for the tension. As it was, Cat shot Alyssa a look full of humor, which almost made her giggle. Almost. All it took was the sound of boots on the cobblestones on the other side of the wall to wipe the near smile from her face. As one, they crept away from the wall, careful to move through the shadowy places. When they reached the trees of the nearby wood, all of them sensed the closeness of the arching branches and felt protected.

That was, until a voice called out from the surrounding darkness, "Who's there?" and one of the trees seemed to step forward and take the shape of a man.

The four friends stood momentarily frozen. Nick took a slow step forward, pressing Alyssa behind him. Friday came to stand at her shoulder, a look of pure terror plastered onto her features. Alyssa squeezed her hand and mouthed _relax_.

"Just a few of the Duke's servants, heading into town to collect some goods for his party tomorrow." Nick said easily. Alyssa nodded in agreement, and glanced over her shoulder looking for Cat. But she couldn't see him. Not wanting to draw suspicion, she casually faced front again and kept her grip firm on Friday's hand.

"The Duke's people? Hah! As if he would ever let them out of those walls." Laughed their mysterious assailant. "Don't lie to me, I don't appreciate it _kind Sir_. Now, tell me, and answer honestly this time, who are you?"

Nick moved to speak again, but Alyssa stopped him with a look as she stepped forward. She stretched her hand out to shake the strangers, who after a moment of hesitation extended suspicious fingers to meet her own. "My name is Lyssa," she said softly, allowing her power to reach through the stranger's emotions. Suspicion of her friends dominated while a desire to follow childhood morals battled a desperate need for justice. It seemed to Alyssa, that here was a man who might be sympathetic to their cause. "I am the Rechadian Princess, fleeing from assassination." She could almost hear the mouths agape behind her, and the disbelief resonating from her friends was almost tangible.

The man before her was still hidden in shadow, and she wasn't sure if he even accepted her words as true. Then in a sudden rush of movement Cat materialized out of the blackness and pinned the stranger against a tree, expertly securing his hands. Then, the pair still struggling moved into the light and Alyssa saw that she had been negotiating with a young woman. Dressed in men's trousers and a hunting jacket with an armory of weapons strapped to her person. Her hair, a deep auburn, curled in braids around her head, although some rogue pieces had escaped to tangle in her eyelashes. Dark brown eyes burned with determination, resilience and something desperate that Alyssa could not identify.

"Now what?" asked Cat, who clearly had not thought this far ahead.

"Relax, everyone," said Alyssa, "I think a potential ally stands before us. Please, what is your name?" she asked the young woman, girl maybe it was impossible to tell with the grime smeared across her face. A stony expression greeted her polite question and Alyssa sighed. "I would release you this moment, but I fear you won't hear me out." Alyssa paced for a moment. "Alright, we haven't much time. We're going to take you with us, have you any belongings to gather before we leave the forest?"

More silence. Then, grudgingly, "My bag is in the tree."

"Fabulous, Cat, if you would please retrieve the lady's bag."

"Of course, which tree?" the woman pointed dejectedly at the fir tree she was recently pinned against. A moment later, bag and lady in tow, the group set out for their hidden horses. Cat sliding back occasionally to check for pursuit. But it appeared no one had missed them. Yet.

Alyssa looked up at the sky constantly, trying to guess how much time had passed. Finally they reached their horses, and gratefully slid into saddles. Sly in front of Cat in the saddle so he could hold her steady despite the ropes around her wrists. The five rode hard until they reached a hidden copse of trees, where they decided to dismount and question their unwilling captive.

"As I explained before," Alyssa began, "my name is Lyssa and I really am the Princess. I flee the Dukes home, for he has a plot of regicide and treachery that _must_ be stopped. I was only visiting the loquacious fool to put a stop to his slavery in the north. Rumors of his cruelty had travelled to my palace and I had intended to collect some evidence on my trip here." Here she paused and laughed softly, "Sadly that plan fell through. So we are on the run." she shrugged then giggled. "I'm sorry I just never imagined that I might be 'on the run', so much for being the jewel of the court! But to the point, lady, should you wish to join my war against the Duke you are more than welcome. If your wish is to remain here, we only ask that you not share our knowledge and intentions with another soul." Alyssa moved her hand to the pendant she always wore, an amulet from the fairy Delia, should she need her assistance. A murmur of the fairy's name would bring her to Alyssa's side, for of course this woman could not be trusted to roam free with such knowledge in her head if she refused Alyssa's offer. Some cleaning up would have to be done, thanks to Alyssa's frank manner.

"Allow me to think on it." The lady replied. Alyssa nodded once and moved to sit down by her horse Giro. She stroked him and brushed him down, attune to every movement the lady made. After a few minutes the lady coughed quietly.

"If I join you, how do I know you are who you say you are?" she asked.

"Oh." Alyssa said with a blank look. "Hmm, I suppose I don't carry any proof of my identity because, well, why would I ever need to?" she muttered to herself, "Gracious, what a mess. All right, I can't offer you any proof because I can't think of any." She told the lady somberly, twisting a brunette curl viciously in her nervous fingers. But to her surprise the lady smiled.

"I believe you, and I accept your offer."

"Wonderful! But please, if we are to be companions, I beg you what is your name, lady?" By this time Friday, Cat and Nick had wandered back over from their respectful distance.

"My friends call me Sly."

"Nice to meet you Sly, this is Friday, Cat and Nick." Alyssa said gesturing to each in turn. "Here let me unbind you." Alyssa took a step forward, but Sly held up both hands, free of rope.

"No need." She said simply.

"How did you manage that?" Cat asked with animation, "Those were my best knots!"

"I'm beginning to understand her name," Nick said placidly as Sly raised an eyebrow in Cat's direction.

"Wait," said Friday timidly, "we still don't really know anything about you Sly. Why were you waiting outside the Duke's estate?" This caught everyone's attention and four pairs of eyes swiveled to await Sly's response.

With a look that said she'd prefer torture to this suffocating attention, Sly spoke. "My brothers are in that awful place. I hang around there a lot, attempting reconnaissance missions and the like." She addressed the ground, strands of red hair sliding to obscure her face. "Anyone against the Duke is a friend of mine, and what better way to stage a rescue than with the aid of a Princess?"

"I'm sorry to hear of your family," Alyssa said somberly.

"But glad to hear you're on our side with that neat knot trick" added Cat. This last dispelled the gloomy mood and even made Sly smirk.

"We had best continue riding, or the guards won't be challenged at all to follow our trail." Nick said.

"And besides," Friday said brightly, "Sly can keep telling us her tale as we ride!"

"And we can finish our tale too," amended Alyssa at the sour look on Sly's face. "Cat you have the best mount for it, do you mind taking Sly?"

"Not at all, at the price that she teaches me to slip from ropes as easily as she does." He responded with a grin.

"Then let's be off," finished Nick.

Sly soon proved herself to be a valuable member of the group, demonstrating impressive knowledge of the forest and the Duke's estate. Alyssa was desperate to hear her observations on the Duke and the five often stayed up late discussing their plans and the horrible man's crimes. That is, when Cat and Sly weren't playing a game of their own invention. Determined to find a knot that Sly couldn't slip out of, Cat practiced hundreds of knots on the girl's wrist, but Sly always managed to escape the ropes. In turn, she would bind Cat and watch him struggle for a while, laughing at his frustration, before showing him how to be the Houdini she was.

So it was that the mismatched group of five crossed the Rechadian border into Axia and made their way towards the palace. Alyssa was excited to see George again certainly, but also terrified that what she had to ask him would be too much. The Council already used his connections for occasional assistance and she didn't know how far his loyalty to the monarchy stretched. 'But surely to protect us would be in the name of saving the Rechadian monarchy, not The Council,' she told herself. And of course it was, stopping regicide and the like did not favor a social revolution. But if she exposed her truest thoughts to the surface of her mind she knew she would find another motive for this course of action. That if she dared reach for it, when she took the throne, perhaps with the support of neighboring Axia (and more importantly neighboring Prince George), she could create a new kind of government in which the abomination and abuse of power the Duke had happily exercised would cease to exist.

With a start Alyssa surfaced from her daydream and looked around. The terrain in Axia was gorgeous, stunning even. Nothing like her own modest Rechad, with it's towering and peaceful evergreens. Axia was a bright explosion of color and life, the branches of the trees here extended and intertwined with one another, their leaves a happy green. The flowers bordering the road they took swayed cheerfully in a light breeze, their colors blurring to a rainbow in her peripheral vision. Alyssa could see that Friday too was enchanted by the sight, and kept craning her neck around causing her horse to misinterpret which direction she wanted to go in.

"Friday," Nick said mildly, "if you paid your horse half as much attention as you do the Axian countryside you would be a stunning rider." Cat laughed and Sly sent him a glare, because it's not very comfortable at all to be leaning back on a person as their chest heaves with mirth. He immediately adopted a somber expression of repentance, at which she scoffed and faced front again. Alyssa exchanged a look with Nick, one eyebrow raised. He nodded, smiling.

However, smiles seemed to melt off their faces as they turned a corner and faced the city that sprawled below the Axian palace, which rested high above on what seemed to be the face of a cliff.

"However did they manage to build that?" Alyssa asked with awe into the stunned little silence the sight had produced.

"A true wonder of architecture and engineering, is it not?" said Nick. "I had heard tell of the palace but always assumed the descriptions were exaggerated, I see now that they were not."

"Stop gawking, all of you," Chided Sly, "we should be getting on, to arrive after dark in a foreign city is to invite trouble."

"She speaks true," said Cat with a grin, urging their mount forward.

"Your tone of surprise was uncalled for," Alyssa heard Sly tell him as they moved down towards the city. Alyssa smiled at their banter, forcing herself to enjoy the calm while it lasted.

Twilight was setting in as they reached the city center. The travellers had separated into two smaller groups so as not to attract excessive attention. Alyssa, Nick and Friday posed as a family searching for work. Cat and Sly, moved through the darker roads, integrating into the local black market to search out one of The Council's contacts. They had paid a local inn at the edge of the city to keep their horses, and already Alyssa missed Giro's comforting snuffles. However, they couldn't keep up the premise of servants looking for work with four gorgeous horses in tow.

"Lyssa, let me ask where to go to find work at the castle. Your manners might give us away." Alyssa nodded in agreement to Friday's statement, recognizing that she was wildly out of her element. Friday slipped into the dying market square to seek answers to their queries while Nick and Alyssa searched for a well-priced inn for the night.

_G,_

_ I fear I have a great favor to ask of you. Three of us seek to work in your palace: a maid, a guard, and lastly a position in your stables. Expect us to appear before long in your midst. I have much to tell you, but rest assured, your horse may soon be able to satisfy your curiosity._

_-A_

George finished reading Alyssa's letter again, and set it on the fire in the grate beside him. The flames lazily licked the edges of the paper, and then devoured it whole leaving only ash. George watched the fire for a long moment, and when he finally lifted his eyes to survey the room it seem that the flames still flickered in his vision. But with another blink, the illusion was gone and he set about summoning his most trusted manservant, Hunter. George had not been surprised to learn of Hunter's involvement with The Council. Hunter had always been clever, and his sense of self-preservation was often lacking when it came to political issues. If not for the Crown Prince's protection, the noble man might have been sentenced to treason long ago.

"Hunter, there you are. You were not followed?"

"No, your highness. But allow me to check the servants corridors for curious ears." Hunter strode toward a tall wall hanging and whipped it aside glancing left and right. With a slight nod, the pair moved to George's private rooms, which were devoid of opportunities to spy. George's father was a paranoid man and removed the servants corridors from everywhere but the antechambers of the royal rooms.

"Hunter, I've just received another correspondence. It asks that I ensure the hire of three new workers. Please use the utmost discretion and tell Christiana of the maid. I can take care of the guard myself, as I help to oversee the military. I ask that you talk to your friend in the black market, he will certainly know of the presence of our other friends."

"You want me to introduce this stable hand as a friend of mine." Guessed Hunter.

"Exactly," George replied, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Certainly, I'll tell the stable master's assistant of her this evening. Besides, a pretty face will give her the job in an instant. Same goes to the maid, I suppose." George nodded his somber agreement.

"But since we don't know these women, I'd like to ensure that even if their features don't secure them the position, we do."

"Naturally," said Hunter with a smile. And then as an after thought, "You seem troubled George."

"I fear that a larger request is about to be made of me," said George pensively. "it's not that I don't support The Council. But my father…" he trailed off, not knowing how to continue.

"Yes, I agree that all hell might break lose were your father to discover our activities." Agreed Hunter sadly. He knew how much the Crown Prince wished to please his father. It was just a shame that the boy couldn't recognize that he was different from the King; more honest and open where the King was hardened warrior and suspicious of almost everything.

"Next!" said a sharp voice, and Alyssa stepped forward. Inside she was trembling, but when she looked to Hunter he gave her an encouraging nod and stepped forward too.

"Jacob," Hunter said genially, "this is the lass I was telling you about! Right impressive with horses she is, in the saddle and on the ground." Alyssa forced a smile to her face and repressed a shudder as the man's eyes roved over her.

"You can ride?" Alyssa nodded. "And you've got experience and knowledge?" Another nod. "Right then, you're hired. Fail to perform to my standards and you're out, understand? There's ten others what would take your job off your hands if you don't want it." With that, Jacob turned away.

Alyssa stood a little stunned. "Well come on!" Jacob shouted. With a little start, she scurried after him. "Over here we have the tack, the brushes and wraps. To your left is all of our veterinary material which you ARE NOT to touch under any circumstances. And lastly we've got the bridle and halter rack organized by name. You'll get to know the lot of 'em soon enough I expect. And this here's Joanna and Casper, you lot 'll be workin' together. I'll leave them to show you the ropes then, shall I?" And Jacob bustled off again.

Joanna and Casper watched his retreating form, and then turned to Alyssa with appraising eyes. Their eyes taking in her drab gown and braided hair.

"Welcome!" gushed Joanna, "I'm so pleased to have another girl around!" Joanna was pretty in an understated sort of way, with honey colored hair and a spattering of freckles across her nose. She and Casper both wore the uniforms of palace workers, with the insignia of the stables stitched onto the shoulders.

"Your name?" asked Casper. He didn't seem quite as thrilled by her appointment.

"Alyssa, pleased to meet you both. So, what can I do?"

"Straight to business, I see," said Joanna with a hint of regret.

"I might like you after all," mused Casper. Casper knew exactly who Alyssa was, as he was Ryan's brother. However, Joanna knew nothing of the council and although she was a charming girl, they had long since identified her as a hopeless gossip. So Casper and Alyssa would play at not knowing one another in her presence. It was a tiresome charade, but a necessary one, because they didn't need news of the Rechadian princess living in the stables spread around the castle by sundown.

They spent the rest of the afternoon showing Alyssa the system of organization and fitting her for her own uniform. Joanna introducing her to all of the horses by name, and the customs generally enjoyed by their owners.

For example, how Crown Prince George preferred to tack up his own horse if he could find the time.

_A,_

_ I hear that your friends got jobs here in Axia. Congratulations. I hope to visit my horse sometime in the near future and expect to find him in good health. _

_-G_

Alyssa smiled at George's letter and threw it into the flames of the bonfire she, Sly and Cat were huddled around. They were roasting their dinner on the spit and sat discussing recent developments. The trade of the black market swirled around them, but their city contact kept a wary eye out for anyone too interested in their conversation.

"Now that we've all got jobs, it's only a matter of time before he comes to see his horses. When he sees me, we'll find away to be alone so—"

"Oh, I see." Said Sly suggestively, cutting Alyssa off mid sentence. Alyssa blushed a fierce fuchsia and shook her head violently.

"Don't be daft!" Alyssa exclaimed. "It's just so I can tell him what has come to pass, and ask for his advice."

Sly gave a shrug, "If you say so," while Cat nearly rolled about the ground with laughter. Alyssa raised an eyebrow at this behavior and took the opportunity to retaliate.

"And what of you two?" Cat stopped his sporadic laughter and glanced up at Sly, who merely rolled her eyes and returned her attention to the far more pressing matter of dinner.

George walked down to the stables at a brisk walk, attempting his usual purposeful demeanor. But the truth was, he was excited for the news Lyssa's correspondent in the stables would surely bring. Another letter perhaps, more detailed than the last? What could be so important that she dare not write it in ink? His mind spun with the possibilities so that he almost ran over one of the stable hands as he entered the barn's courtyard.

"I beg your pardon, my Lord." Said the poor woman demurely.

"Oh don't be silly the fault was all mine…mine. _Alyssa?_"


	8. Reassurance

George gasped with astonishment for a moment, failing to understand the implications of her presence. But a second later he was forced to remember his manners as Alyssa surreptitiously poked him in the side.

"Stop gaping at me like a fish!" she scolded, "People will talk. And we can't have that." She continued in a louder voice, "Again, allow me to apologize Lord Prince, may I ready a horse for your pleasure?"

"Oh, well, uh yes. Yes please, my horse if you would be um so kind…" His voice trailed off as Alyssa spun away to do his bidding. Bizarre, thought George feeling uncomfortable. Then he walked over to help her brush his tall bay down, helping to tack up as well.

"Where are you planning to ride today, Lord Prince?" asked Alyssa solicitously as they worked.

"Oh," George responded, "I –er that is, I had thought to go out onto the trails behind the palace."

With a slight smile at his messy reply, Alyssa merely commented, "I did not know that there were trails there. I thought it might be dangerous up the mountain, not that I doubt your capability Lord Prince. I hear you are an excellent horseman."

"I thank you, though I assure you any skill I possess has surely been exaggerated. You're right of course, the trails can be a bit, not dangerous per say, more along the lines of uncertain. But I try to stay cautious and bring a friend along so that should one of us need assistance, the other can ride for help." George explained.

"Sounds complicated," said Alyssa with a teasing grin before remembering her role, "Lord Prince." She added hastily, "With whom are you planning on enjoying these _uncertain_ trails, Crown Prince?"

"Well no one as of yet, I hadn't thought that far ahead." George replied with a shake of his head. "I usually just take whichever stable hand is free. Might you go ask who can spare the time?"

"Certainly Lord Prince," said Alyssa, "I'll return shortly."

And return she did, leading a proud gray mare by the reins over to where George stood. He raised an eyebrow at her prompt return guessing that she had not actually requested permission to ride out, but maintained his silence. Together, they walked from the stable and mounted before meandering through the grounds to the gates.

"Lord Prince," the guards mumbled as they pulled the tall gates wide for the two horses to pass.

"Gentlemen," said George with a smile.

Alyssa found she was smiling too; excited to be out of the palace, out with her friend, and on a horse again. The gray mare, Isis, was a feisty little thing but Alyssa relished the chance to stretch her muscles. They reached the trailhead, and Alyssa took the opportunity to glance back at the stunning landscape. Her eyes never tired of the vivacious colors of Axia, the way the trees stretched and wove outward more than upward creating a swirling green canopy entranced her. Isis picked her way carefully along the trail behind George's horse; her hoofs trampling over hopeful young greenery, only to watch it spring up again in her wake.

Alyssa was so distracted; she only noticed just in time that George had stopped ahead of her. She pulled Isis up beside him and raised her eyebrows in silent inquiry.

"Yes, it's safe to speak here." George replied.

"I'm sure you're bursting with questions," Alyssa said smiling, hoping to keep the conversation light for as long as possible. She had enjoyed working in the stable, pretending at normality for a while. But her reluctance aside, the expression on George's face expected answers to his unasked questions. Trying not to release her melancholy sigh, Alyssa squeezed her horse's sides until the mare moved to a brisk trot. Over her shoulder she called back to George, "Let me be free for five more minutes. Just five." Turning so she would not have to see his reaction, she rode on, marveling once more at the landscape. The ground fell away beneath them, their speed devouring the trail. The wind buffeted her ears until its dull roar became the pulsing soundtrack to her flight. Alyssa tried to memorize this fast, free feeling of the air tugging happily at her hair and clothes before she pulled her mare to a smooth stop.

George rode up beside her and they smiled down at the view before them. Alyssa slid from the saddle with a dreary sense of déjà vu, here they were in some deserted location, she about to tell George something he would probably be happier not knowing. And suddenly the free feeling she had been enjoying fell away to reveal the haggard princess beneath. Alyssa the stable girl was having a good week, Alyssa the Crown Princess of Rechad had never had a worse week in her life. Noticing the change in her demeanor, the smile slipped from George's face to be replaced with intense concern. He too dismounted and, taking the reins of both horses, tied them to a nearby tree to graze. Then he sat down on the thin layer of grass and waited patiently for Alyssa to explain herself.

"Hello, George." She started with a weak smile.

"Hello, Alyssa." He answered evenly. More silence. And then, Alyssa threw herself to the ground beside him, leaning back on her hands. As though she were telling her story to the sky, Alyssa began. With her journey to the Duke's estate on account of his bullying ways in the local town, which turned out to be far more sinister. How the people the Dukes stole from the town on trumped up charges were then forced to take part in his personal army. How a friend of hers (she neglected to mention Friday by name for the girl was sweet but skittish, and Alyssa had promised to omit reference to her) had overheard the Duke conspiring.

"Conspiring? Against the crown?" George sounded shocked to the core, and Alyssa turned to look at him. "I would never have thought him capable of such complexity." He mused aloud.

"Of course he isn't, the Duke of Belmonte is irreparably dim," Alyssa said scathingly, "Led only by his desires. The real brain behind the operation is Sir Patrick."

"Sir _Patrick_?" demanded George sitting up straighter, his dark green doublet askew. "You can't mean the same man we banished from this court years ago!"

"The rumors believe that he is that same man. Why was he exiled?" Alyssa asked with concern.

"Charges of slavery and assault," replied George heatedly, "the man was disgusting, tall, thin and so unbearably mysterious. Finally there were too many rumors of his conduct to ignore, and my father was forced to investigate. I shall not repeat what we found, for it was a sight so horrible as to still cause me the occasional nightmare. He had snared a group of servants for his own sick pleasures, keeping them locked up in a secret compartment of his rooms." George's brown eyes were uncharacteristically fierce as he relived Sir Patrick's offenses. Alyssa shuddered with horror at his story, and his eyes immediately softened. "Tell me, what is Sir Patrick planning now?"

"Regicide." She whispered, "my parents, he plans to-to kill them."

"And you? What does he plan for you Alyssa? Is that why you fled? But then why not to Rechad to warn your parents?" George's eyes were fiery with concern and determination once again. Alyssa could practically hear his mind whirring with possible defensive strategies.

"He does not plan to kill me," Alyssa laughed bitterly, addressing the sky again because George's intense brown eyes made the whole situation too real. "Oh no, his plans for me are far worse. Do you know, George, of the Rechadian tradition? Perhaps not. Well it is custom for a monarch when saved from murder to grant any wish their savior might have. Any wish at all, besides the crown of course. But the clever Duke, or rather his clever advisor Sir Patrick, plans to reach the kingship by other means." She finished derisively.

"You." George said quietly, "They'll use you as a figure head. Threaten you with the death of your friends." He looked disgusted by the notion, but Alyssa merely smiled.

"Ah, George, of course not. Their plan is above such folly as petty threats. I," here Alyssa paused as though rolling the words around in her mouth, tasting them before speaking again, "am to be wed."

Alyssa laughed at the expression of dismay that appeared on George's face. "But-But surely not!" George exclaimed, "It can't be that easy! He is but a lord!"

"But he will soon be a lord who has saved my life. It will be a staged battle I imagine. The Duke will swoop in at the last moment to stop a dagger at my throat or something. And then, when I offer the prize, as I must, he will choose my hand in marriage."

"Even married you will still wield a great deal of power, you can overthrow him Alyssa. The people are loyal to you." Alyssa turned to look at him quietly; her expression was one of polite disbelief.

"George." She began quietly, "Don't you see? I would have some sort of _tragic accident_ long before I had the chance to act." He regarded her sadly, and slid his hand over her own giving it a gentle squeeze. Concern. Loyalty. Determination. A friendly gesture, she reminded herself, nothing more. But even so, her pulse quickened as her mind distractedly noticed how solid and capable his hands were. She squeezed his hand back and found strength and solace in the touch of another person. No one was ever this comfortable with her in Rechad except her father. They viewed her as a violation of privacy, a magical accident. She was never touched unless it was compulsory, and even then with reluctance. With effort, she raised her eyes from their entwined fingers to look at George. Brown eyes stared back at her.

"I have a plan, but it can only be executed with your help. I know you didn't want to be too involved with the Council, but please George I just need your advice, your resources. I have to warn my parents without walking into the Duke's trap, I have to save the people of Bryn from his tyranny, I have to fix this or—" Alyssa's panicked rambling was cut off as George's lips covered her own. A muffled noise of surprise escaped her, and then she was lost in sensation. The kiss was soft and searching, George's hand cupping her cheek. Alyssa felt him begin to pull away and slid her a hand behind his neck to keep him where he was. At this obvious sign of acquiescence, George's other hand moved to her hair, while Alyssa's free hand moved to rest on his chest. After another long moment, George succeeded in pulling away to stare into Alyssa's green eyes.

"We'll save your parents and your kingdom, ok? Axia is at your beck and call." Alyssa nodded.

"Thank you," she whispered, kissing him lightly. They sat together for another hour, hands intertwined, discussing how best to proceed.

"I could work," George mused.

"It has to," Alyssa whispered.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

A short chapter, I know, forgive me. So Alyssa and George are finally together! hope that made you guys as happy as I was.


	9. Plans Set In Motion

"Shh," Cat muttered. Sly rolled her eyes, as if she needed to be told. She was the Queen of stealth. She flicked his ear irritably, and he raised an eyebrow at her smirking. She ignored him and slid around the corner, sizing up the guards. The one on the left would be easy; he scuffed his boot lazily on the ground watching the patterns it made. His partner would pose more of a challenge. His eyes were alert and scanning people as they passed. It was early evening and people were returning home from work and going out to visit friends. They would not stand out from the crowd. She moved back around the corner.

"And?" Cat asked.

"It'll work," she replied quietly. With that she moved confidently around the corner, walking past the guards, her sword badly hidden beneath her cloak. She saw with satisfaction that they had identified her black cloak and the blatant bulge of a weapon as suspicious. Their eyes followed her as she sat down next to the wall, nothing unusual about that. People met up there frequently and often walked at its edge. The Rechadian Palace loomed behind the wall, framed by evergreens. Sly glanced briefly at the guards; the one on the right still watched her while the other had returned to scuffing his shoes. Cat walked casually behind them and through the gate, no one questioning his easy confidence and unassuming demeanor. Perfect. Sly remained seated for a few minutes longer before standing and continuing away along the wall. Then she slipped back into the forest, following the trail to the winter castle.

Alyssa paced the floor, looking out of the window to her left until her neck became sore from the motion. Where was she? Had they been seen? Caught? This was ridiculous really, sending people to break into her own home. She looked up as the door opened and Sly entered.

"How did you get in here?" exclaimed Alyssa irritably, "I've been watching at the window!" But as Sly raised an impudent eyebrow, Alyssa hugged her and smiled. "Sorry, I was just so worried! I take it Cat made it in?"

"Course he did," Sly replied. "He'll talk to the King soon enough. And before you ask, no one recognized us."

"Good, now let's go tell the others shall we? And someone ought to send word to George." The two women moved back through the empty castle towards the dining room they used as a meeting place. The rest of The Council was assembled, with Friday and Sly as honorary members.

"Cat made it inside," said Sly without any preamble. Relieved faces flashed around the table.

"Our contact in Bryn says that there seems to be unrest at the Duke's estate, but that word of your disappearance remains secret. Everyone simply believes that you haven't left the Estate," said Jeff.

"Naturally," replied Hunter, "For what would the Duke tell the King? Their only hope is to find you themselves."

"Exactly. My contact also tells me that the black market is buzzing with a search for a woman, gorgeous apparently, with vibrant green eyes and chocolate brown hair." Jeff said conspiratorially, pretending to wonder who that might be. "The reward for her capture is apparently an impressive sum."

Alyssa sighed. They had already evacuated the people who sought shelter at this castle. She had been sad to see them pack their bags, the palace once full of life was now quiet and morose. They now resided in a few of Axia's many summer homes scattered along border. "Any word from the look out?" she asked.

"None yet Lyssa," replied Ryan who was the head scout. Alyssa rubbed her forehead again and turned her mind back to the plan.

"Alright, we can guess that Sir Patrick is the man behind the reward scheme. But he is also clever; he will think to look deeper. It won't be long before he discovers this place. I am surprised it has even taken him this long." Alyssa began, "but no matter, someone send Aaron with this news to Prince George. We're all clear on the plan?" a general nod went around the table. "Right then, no point in staying here to get caught. Sly, Ryan and I will take the passage to the forest. The rest of you leave in pairs the normal way. Don't go all at once, we don't want to attract attention." With that the Princess stood and left the room trailed by Sly and Ryan. "Ryan, tell your scouts they may leave as soon as the last member is gone from the cas—"

"That's the signal!" Ryan whispered urgently, looking out the window they had just past as water flooded the irrigation system against the wall. The canal, which had been dry for years now rushed with water that had been poured by the scout on the palace's ramparts.

"The others?" Sly asked now, looking warily all around them as though convinced their enemies would leap from the shadows.

"They know to use the secret passages to the forest," Alyssa replied already running down the hallway after glancing at the band of armed men approaching her front door. Ryan and Sly followed swiftly behind her, ducking under every window the passed so as no to be seen. They crossed paths with Jeff, Hunter and Mary, already sliding them selves into the corridor behind the tapestry of Alyssa's grandfather in full battle armor.

"Good luck," Mary whispered as they passed and Alyssa smiled at her gratefully. And still they ran, needing to beat the intruders to the entrance hall where the stairs to the Dungeon were located. At every window they passed Alyssa resisted the urge to peek, for at the moment she hoped they thought the palace unoccupied. The fervor with which they would break down the door if they knew she was inside made Alyssa's skin crawl uncomfortably. They skidded to a halt outside the doors to the entrance hall and the three of them immediately pressed their ears to the crack between door and wall. Nothing.

No not nothing, a dull knocking coming from what she assumed might be the front door. Polite of them really, she thought absently, knocking first. And then the sound of something huge slamming against wood reached their ears followed by a sharp reprimand.

"Use the lock picks you _idiot_," said the peeved voice of Sir Patrick. Alyssa's eyes widened and she yanked the door open running across to the stairwell, Sly and Ryan following. Their footsteps were soft on the marble, but to Alyssa's tense nerves they sounded like elephants. Why oh why did this have to be her chosen escape? What was wrong with the passage on the second floor balcony? She asked herself, then her logic immediately answered that the dungeon escape route took her farther away than the balcony would. She ran her hand along the railing so as not to loose her balance while moving quickly down the stairs. They reached the bottom and the musty smell of mildew and rust assaulted her senses, but she pushed the sensation aside counting the cells as she sprinted past them. Three, four, _five_. She spun around the corner into the cell and counted the gray stones. Seven from the left, four down, two to the right and _there_. She pressed the palm of her hand hard against the rock, throwing the weight of her body behind it. With an ominous creak the rock slid back into the wall and the whole slab opened back into a dark tunnel.

"Someone has made recent tracks in the dust on this railing." Sir Patrick's voice echoed down the stairwell. "You there, go down and check it out. I'll follow." Alyssa looked down at her hands, the left one was covered in century old grime, _stupid railing_, she chastised herself. And here I was supposed to have the gift of gracefulness.

Ryan looked ready to stay and defend the entrance, but Sly yanked him into the tunnel with them, gesturing for him to help her close the door. Alyssa moved to push it closed too, the three of them throwing their backs into it while simultaneously trying to breathe silently. Footsteps reached the dungeon floor and the light of a torch bounced off of the walls. And then the doorway closed with a light thud that Alyssa prayed would be blamed on one of their own men. She yanked the lone torch from the wall and reminded herself not to light it until they were far enough away from the doorway. The last thing they needed was for the tell tale rectangle of light to shine through the cracks. Again the three of them set off, jogging lightly down the tunnel and into the darkness. Alyssa sent out a last intense wish for the others to escape to safety in time, and then focused on running silently behind Sly.

"I'm sorry," Alyssa gasped, sliding down the cavern wall to sit. "I need a break, Princess' aren't trained for sprinting." Sly laughed at her but also took the opportunity to stretch out her own limbs. Ryan grimaced as Sly touched her toes and then did the splits on each side.

"Unnatural, that." He grumbled, also unaccustomed to running. He sat down beside Alyssa and leaned his head back. "How long d'you reckon it's been?"

"An hour or so," said Sly now happily creating pretzel like formations with her body just to irritate him. Ryan closed his eyes, preferring not to witness this spectacle and Alyssa smiled. The smile soon faded.

"I hope the others made it out," she said quietly. That pronouncement made Sly sit normally.

"I'm sure they did," Sly promised. And although her words were empty, they comforted Alyssa all the same. Summoning strength she did not know she possessed, Alyssa climbed to her feet and started to walk again. Another hour or so later, it was impossible to tell time under ground, the three companions reached the end of the earthen passageway, and Alyssa cleared aside the dirt and grime to peer out of the peep hole carved into this secret doorway. The forest appeared silent. A bird flitted about on the ground in front of her and a rabbit foraged at the far side of the clearing. Turning back to face the other two, Alyssa nodded and they extinguished the torch. Alyssa carefully slid her fingers beneath the edge of the door, pushing the lock up and out of it's casing. Slowly, Sly creaked the door open, glancing left and right as she did so. Ryan and Alyssa followed silently, trusting Sly's forest instincts. Alyssa pushed the door shut behind her, and locked it once more. Now it merely looked like a dead tree trunk scorched by lightning.

Ahead of her, Sly froze. Every muscle in the girl's body tightened and tensed, seemingly waiting for something. Only her eyes moved, swooping around the clearing with alarming speed, searching for something. Alyssa and Ryan had also frozen, horrified, watching her. If _Sly_ thought something was amiss then surely…

"Up here!" trilled a voice happily from a neighboring tree. They spun around to face the evergreen, whose branches housed a slim young man with sandy hair who was laughing at their expressions.

"Cat I'm going to _kill_ you!" Sly shrieked, launching herself towards the tree's base and easily yanking him down where he landed with a surprised grunt.

"Hey!" Cat protested as she wrestled him to the ground.

"Honestly, Cat, what did you expect? We thought you were more of Sir Patrick's men!" complained Alyssa, but she laughed at the scene they were making all the same.

"Get off of me!" demanded Cat, ignoring Alyssa's contribution to the conversation.

"Not until you apologize," said Sly in a supremely snooty impression. She had him pinned to the ground, his arms twisted behind his back and a knee for each of his legs.

Cat glanced over his shoulder at her, trying not to ingest to much of the forest floor and replied, "I guess we'll have to stay like this forever then." Sly rolled her eyes but her cheeks pinked ever so slightly and she shoved his head back so that he couldn't see. However this meant that she was holding two of his arms with only one of her own, and he twisted from her grip. "Haha!" Cat crowed triumphantly, that is until Sly threw a lump of dirt at his head. "Oy!"

"Consider yourself forgiven," was Sly's only reply as she turned to find the trail.

"You two," said Alyssa with mingled exasperation and affection, "are unbelievable." Cat grinned, shaking the earth from his hair. They trailed Sly to the path and started walking towards the city. Alyssa pulled her hood up, hiding her face and hair from people who might recognize her.

That evening found them all seated happily around Jay's table enjoying dinner with his wife and kids. His spouse was beside herself when she opened the door to admit the Crown Princess, but had since relaxed and now they were having a marvelous time, the flight of that morning nearly forgotten.

After the children had gone to bed, Cat, Sly, Alyssa, Ryan and Jay gathered around the dining room table.

"Someone should go check if the others are okay," suggested Alyssa. "I can't stand not knowing."

"I'll go," said Sly, "No one will recognize me here. And anyone who does will know better than to cross me." She added menacingly as Jay made to argue. Cat laughed a little at her aggression until her fierce gaze turned to him.

"Hey, I believe you! You proved yourself this afternoon by shoving my face in the dirt." Sly smirked at that as she stood to go.

"Anything else before I leave?" Alyssa shook her head, and Sly made her exit.

"I saw Mary already, so they made it out safe." Said Ryan, "Our friends in the city say that there is no news of you from the north good or bad."

Alyssa nodded slowly, then turned her full attention to Cat. His were the answers she wanted. "The King? The Queen? Did you reach them?"

"I did Lyssa, but they are skeptical. The Queen kept trying to convince me that no one with the Duke's mannerisms could ever be so cruel. The King wishes for more evidence, you know already the political upheaval it would cause should the King act now. He cannot stand alone with these accusations, or march up north and demand answers either. Sir Patrick was clever to maintain such secrecy, the King, even with our knowledge, is forced into a corner; awaiting attack but unable to prevent it."

"My mother, bless her soul, always wishes to see the best in everyone. And even when there is no 'best' to speak of, she sits in her denial to fashion a silver lining for them." Alyssa smiled wryly. "But father will take preventative measures, I'm sure, he will not dismiss our warning."

"Indeed, but there is little he can do without alerting the spies we must assume the Duke has." Said Ryan.

"As if the Duke would be clever enough to plant spies," scoffed Alyssa, "can't we just refer to the Duke and Sir Patrick as the twisted partners in crime that they are?"

"Ooh! I know!" Cat exclaimed, gushing with false enthusiasm, "They need a joint name, like Du-Pat or DP or _Durick_." They all laughed then at Cat's idea, which wasn't necessarily that funny, but a much-needed relief of tension. "But anyway, remind me again why your Prince-y friend couldn't do the message delivering? He wouldn't have had to sneak in or anything!"

"Because," said Alyssa, hoping fervently that she had not blushed at Cat's reference to George, "I need Axia doing other things, like taking care of The Council and readying troops in case the Duke gets any ideas. Rechad can't be seen preparing for battle, it would cause suspicion."

"But no ones suspicious of Axia…?" Cat asked, clearly at a loss.

"Course not," said Jay, "They ready their troops once every two years or so just for practice. They have so many natural resources to protect that their military hardly shrinks during times of peace. It's a ruffling of feathers if you ask me."

"Feathers?" asked Cat bemusedly.

"You know, like intimidating other countries." Jay elaborated, blushing that he had to explain himself.

"Aaron would understand, bloody peacock that he is," laughed Cat now.

"Ah, but he's a loyal bird," replied Jay with an uncharacteristic wink.

Just then Sly burst back into the room, clearly brimming with news. "The others are fine, they all made it out." She responded quickly as Alyssa made to get up from her chair, a look of concern settling on her features. But at Sly's news, some of the familiar worry leaked away and Alyssa took her seat again.

"And?" Cat asked, for Sly's body was practically vibrating with adrenaline.

"Well," she said, as the others exchanged foreboding glances, "it's not that terrible!" she cried out, exasperated, "I mean, it's bad, but not silent-eye-ball-communication bad. Right so, I was just walking back through the market after finding Hunter, and I saw these soldiers pinning up signs with your portrait. I gathered round with the rest of the crowd and a man upfront read out loud for the rest of us to hear, that the Crown Princess Alyssa has been _kidnapped_."

Cat looked over at Alyssa pensively, "Right, I can see that." Sly smacked his arm playfully.

"Sir Patrick becomes a worthier opponent by the minute." Alyssa groaned.

"Excuse me," Cat interrupted, "I thought we agreed to call them Durick?" Alyssa rolled her eyes while Sly looked a little confused. "It's an ingenious combination of Duke and Patrick, see?" Cat happily explained to her.

"Right, so _Durick_," Alyssa paused for emphasis, and Cat smirked, "has been a right fiend. Now all five kingdoms will be on the lookout for me. Anyone I'm found with, aside from the Duke's—"

"_Durick's_!" Cat interjected

"—aside from Durick's men obviously," Alyssa continued, "will be labeled as my kidnappers."

"Couldn't you vouch for us though? As the Crown Princess?" asked Jay.

"My word would be written off as madness, or speech under duress. They would claim that you coerced me into pleading for your innocence. Threatened me or something equally ridiculous." Alyssa said sadly, already watching the pathetic court case play out in her mind. She winced as the imaginary Duke took her hand in his, and his desires flooded her just as they had the night of the ball. _Princess_.

Alyssa forced her mind away from those images and focused instead on the secret kiss she had shared with George. But soon her imagination careened away from that memory to create horror stories in which he discovered her curse and hated her for it. She should tell him, she knew she should. But he wasn't here to tell, and she wasn't sure she had the courage to maybe lose him. Her conscience replied in a voice rather like her mothers, that any man who refuses to be with you on account of that silly curse is a coward with something to hide and an idiot for losing you. Thanks for the self-esteem boost conscience! Alyssa thought a little sarcastically, it wasn't that black and white. Was it? This train of thought was perhaps even more confusing than her previous one and Alyssa let her head slump onto the table in exhaustion.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

A new chapter, post editing frenzy. Thanks so much to Pepper wishes for inspiring me to improve this story!


	10. A Trap Within A Trap

Nearly a week had passed since Alyssa had learned of her own supposed kid napping. She spent the time moving from place to place, changing disguises and meeting frequently with messengers from Axia and the Council.

Now Mary crossed the throne room of the Rechadian palace. With a curtsy to the empty seats before her she spoke, "Sire, the room has been cleared as you requested. The guards await your orders outside." With another curtsy, Mary fled the room, walking as fast as she dared.

The Axian soldiers than lined the walls stood silently in the Rechadian throne room, watching as Mary closed the tall oak doors behind her. Their vigilant eyes scanned the other entrances too, their ears attentive to every sound. Word from Bryn had come two nights ago that the Duke's troops had moved in the night through the forest towards the capital, stealing silently through the trees. Sly and Cat had been following their progress and listening to the bedraggled army, to their fear for the remaining members of their families, to their sadness as mercenaries. It was clear that the people of Bryn and surrounding villages were desolate with their present situation but kept from rebellion by the threats to their families. Cat had returned briefly to relay this news, and then returned to his spying with Sly. Alyssa had lost no time in creating a defensive strategy, staying up late into the night to plan with George.

Alyssa had laid a trap within the trap. She convinced her parents to lay low, using only those guards and servants most trusted by the Council. Alyssa had made sure to spread the rumor that the King and Queen were so shaken by the kidnapping of their daughter that they refused to receive all but their most trusted advisors. This effectively isolated them and hopefully, Alyssa thought, kept them safe.

George had offered Axian soldier's whose loyalties could not be swayed, as they were not directly involved in the politics of the conflict. And these soldiers had moved into the King and Queens quarters and throne room of the main castle, secretly filling the space with men ready to defend the castle instead of the usual servants. Alyssa herself had recently moved into the servant's quarters of her castle home. Disguised as a maid, her hair was hidden under her cap and she had taken care not to be too clean lest she be recognized. This way she could be the first on the scene in case of attack.

"News?" Alyssa asked Mary as her friend scuttled into the kitchens.

"Oh I told their majesties my news and left, I listened at the doorway but heard not a peep." Mary replied. With another glance over her shoulder she added, "They still crave solitude, poor dears are so indisposed what with the Crown Princess still missing." Alyssa nodded gravely casting her eyes back down to her work to hide the sparkle of mirth in her eyes. For two days now they had played the charade, pretending that the King and Queen were alone in the throne room. Alyssa had even spoken as herself once or twice. They knew that the Rechadian palace was rife with secret passageways and possibly chock full of the Duke's spies, so they intended to tell these hidden adversaries exactly what they wanted to hear: That the royals were alone and defenseless. Again and again they posed the perfect opportunity for ambush.

Every day Mary announced to the throne room full only of defenders that their majesties could now enjoy some peace and quiet alone. At eleven in the morning Alyssa declared herself delighted to see her parents again and distraught at the thought of her kidnappers. Ryan, who did a convincing imitation of the King's tones, helped Alyssa by responding warmly. But so far, no attackers had burst from hidden corridors.

"Hmm," Alyssa said now is response to this lack of news from Mary. How can it be so disheartening to find that we have yet to be attacked, she wondered. Surely I should feel the opposite. "This is so frustrating," muttered Alyssa, "I'm beginning to doubt the wisdom of this plan."

"Nonsense!" said a new voice, one that definitely didn't belong in the kitchens.

"George!" Alyssa hissed, "What are you doing here?" But she gave him a big hug all the same, ignoring Mary's raised eyebrow at this lack of propriety. George wore the worn clothes of a peasant, but Alyssa could only seem to notice the way the thin fabric made the defined muscle of his torso all the more obvious.

"Thought I'd come see my favorite palace maids, and apparently build up your self esteem." Said George with a mischievous grin.

"It's just that nothing's happened, and I was so sure it would. Especially since Cat's news,I mean _really_, how long does it take to stage a decent coup?" this last bit in an irritable whisper. Not that they need fear being heard over the crash of pots, pans and general mayhem that ensued in the kitchen around them.

"Yes, yes we know you could do it better but be patient." Laughed George.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" questioned Mary, just as grumpy as Alyssa. Having your nerves on edge for two days didn't do wonders for anyone's personality. Add to that the usual chores of a maid and, well.

"No reason, really," said George amicably; ignoring the glowers the two women were sending their tasks. The cookies that lay before them were only half frosted. Alyssa only grudgingly appreciated the irony that they were orange as she spread the tinted icing over another cookie. Maybe I can offer the Duke a cookie instead of my hand in marriage, after all he is so _very_ fond of the color orange, she thought.

"I'm just ready for it to be over, and if it doesn't happen soon we'll have to change tactics and I'm not sure what we'll do, there isn't really a plan B," Alyssa rambled as she frosted another cookie and laid it back on the tray.

Just then a shout from the far side of the room caught their attention, "Attack! A battle in the King's study!" a page boy shrieked. The members of the kitchen staff swarmed around to hear his tale, but three slipped quickly away.

Mary, Alyssa and George sprinted flat out towards the King's study. It was the place they had deemed least likely as a target since the Queen was hardly ever a visitor there and only one secret entrance graced it's walls. Alyssa yanked her hair free and rubbed her face as clean as she could while she ran, it was imperative that the footman allow them entry. Assuming he had not already joined the fray, that is. Her thoughts continued to spiral with hopeless 'what ifs' until suddenly the guarded doorway was before them.

"Stand aside," said Alyssa in her most regal voice. "I must check on my father. I heard word of a disturbance." The footmen looked her over doubtfully, their eyes resting on her servant's garb.

" We was told not to let nobody enter save the Crown Princess." Said one man dully.

"I _am_ the Crown Princess," Alyssa said taking another step forward and projecting every royal grace her mother had ever displayed. Then in a voice that challenged anyone to argue she quietly said, "Let me through." With all of the authority she could muster.

"I think we'd better let her through," said the first man's buddy and he nodded gruffly. Moving aside, to open the door to her. Alyssa strode through to the antechamber confidently and glared at this next set of guards, daring them to question her. But as George and Mary moved to follow her, the first two men crossed swords into their path.

"Oy!" George said angrily, "We're with her!" Mary nodded adamantly, not even shying from the sharp blades in front of her.

"Only the Crown Princess may pass, by order of the King," said the guard brusquely, not lowering his weapon. George looked beseechingly over the crossed blades at Alyssa, but just then a crash sounded from the study causing all of them to jump.

"There's no time!" Alyssa cried, rushing past the second pair of guards towards the sounds of swords clashing. _Father_. She thought desperately.

"Wait! It's not safe!" George called after her, but it was too late, she was already gone.

"Don't worry, she's well trained by the King's Captain of the Guard." Mary soothed as George craned his neck to see beyond the doors from which echoed shouts and clangs, then quite suddenly silence.

"What's happening?" George asked, pacing frantically. The guards warily eyed this nervous energy, keeping their weapons at the ready.

Inside the King's study a battle raged, books and papers crushed under boots and sliced by blades as four men fought bravely, Sir Patrick a sick audience. He sat in the King's chair, calmly observing the fray, not even raising an eyebrow when Alyssa ran into the room, just smirking slightly. With a brisk flick of his hand, the men froze and snapped to attention.

Alyssa stood momentarily stunned by the silence, a dagger clutched in her hand. She couldn't understand why the fighting had stopped, where was the King?

"Crown Princess Alyssa, how lovely to see you again." Sir Patrick said without a trace of warmth in his voice.

"Sir Patrick." Alyssa responded tersely. "What have you done with my father?" she demanded.

"The dear old King? Why he's safe and sound in his chambers my lady, exactly where you told him to be." Sir Patrick's smile was slowly growing, his dark eyes flashing with malice.

And then Alyssa understood that somewhere along the lines, her plan had been exposed, and now Sir Patrick had used that plan to capture her. Luring her with a false battle to save her father who wasn't even in danger. She glanced quickly at the door, recognizing that the guards outside must also be of the Duke's men, refusing all but her entry. She had known that was irrational, but ignored it, consumed by concern for her family.

"Yes," Sir Patrick hissed, "Now you understand my power, now you _see_." Alyssa _did_ see, and she did her utmost not to let the horror rising in her chest show on her face. "Your friend Prince George, he ignored my talents, disregarded me as another social climbing fool. How wrong he was, but no matter. He'll regret his choice once we declare war on Axia."

"War?" Alyssa echoed, still mildly confused by all of these revelations.s

"War!" Sir Patrick confirmed, looking as delighted as a small child presented with candy. "After I possess your kingdom, my dear Princess, I'll take his, and then soon, the whole peninsula will be mine. Don't you see? It'll be marvelous, you as my Empress, the two of us at the helm of the greatest nation the world has ever known." His eyes had turned glassy somewhere during this speech, his dictatorial dream lighting up his face.

Alyssa stood dumbfounded. Even the Duke might be preferable to marrying this lunatic. Then she wrenched herself back to her reality in the study, surrounded by the enemy, facing a crazy man and his nightmarish quest for power.

"No," Alyssa said quietly, almost as an afterthought, nearly posed as a question.

Sir Patrick's eyes snapped back into focus, "What was that Crown Princess? I can always find another Empress if you're unwilling." He said maliciously, gesturing at the weapons that lined the room on the belts of his mercenaries. He'll kill me, Alyssa thought. Without a second thought this man would run me through with a blade, my parents too.

Then George and Mary burst into the room behind her, taking in the situation. George drew a dagger, prompting Alyssa to recall that she held one in her own hand. And at the sight of his fiery determined face, the desolate confusion that had overwhelmed her at the vision of Sir Patrick, dressed so finely in her father's throne left her body. She saw suddenly what would happen in this small room. They would torture George, Crown Prince of Axia, the very man against whom Sir Patrick sought revenge. And the whole thing would be her fault, her responsibility. It had been she who begged his help and she who had brought him to Rechad. _No, _she thought with vehemence, not like this.

So life returned to her limbs and she flung her newly found dagger at Sir Patrick, the blade lodging in his shoulder. The expression of rage that had filled his face at the sight of George now shifted to her and he growled, "Another royal for the hit list," Sir Patrick pulled the knife from his arm with a stoic grimace and flung it to the floor, motioning for his men to grab the newcomers. In his fury he seemed to forget the wound to his shoulder and he advanced on Alyssa rapidly, easily crossing the study in his lanky stride. It was all Alyssa could do to back away and search for another weapon. "A shame really," he said as he came closer, "you would have made a gorgeous Empress."

"No," Alyssa whispered, "Never." Mary and George had been restrained by Sir Patrick's men and struggled fiercely against their captors. But they were outnumbered two to one with no hope of escape. Alyssa's eyes swung around the room, desperately searching for a way for them to all get out of this room alive. Her body slammed into the bookshelf behind her and her retreat came to an end. She was backed into a corner, nowhere left to run. Sir Patrick knew it too, his thin mouth curved in a menacing smirk and his steps slowed. Clearly he wished to savor the moment now that his victory was assured.

"No!" George shouted, and the men holding him shoved hands over his mouth to smother his words. Mary whimpered and twisted in the arms of a third man, her hazel eyes filling with tears. Alyssa pressed her body against the bookshelf, willing it to absorb her. Which of course it didn't. Instead her clutching fingers met only with the very solid spines of books.

Books. Inspiration or madness struck her, and Alyssa yanked one of the heavy tomes from the shelf.

"What? Going to read a last bed time story?" Sir Patrick mocked her.

"Not exactly," Alyssa murmured and she hurled the volume at his face. A reckless and unexpected move, not intended to really hurt him, just distract him for long enough for her to reach her dagger.

"Ah!" he shrieked, cradling his nose, which was now heavily bruised and bloodied. But Alyssa was already past him, sliding along the wall and throwing herself towards her dagger, which lay discarded on the floor by the desk. "You rotten, foul mannered, what kind of a Princess—" His question was cut short as he realized what she'd done, and he whirled, cat-like to face her.

Alyssa stood panting on the far side of the desk, clutching her dagger still coated with Sir Patrick's blood.

"Two can play at that game, darling." He said coyly, drawing a sword of his own. His eyes were so cold that Alyssa almost froze on the spot. A glance at George rekindled her energy and resolve, and she stood straighter, forcing herself calm and collected.

"Indeed they can," she answered smoothly. "But only _one_ can win, I'm afraid." She was proud that none of the fear she was feeling crept into her voice.

"You think you can beat me?" Sir Patrick asked with a cackle. "My sweet and delusional Crown Princess, you underestimate my ability. Like so many fools before you."

"Maybe _you_ underestimate _me_." Alyssa replied.

"I assure you I do not, Lady. You offend me with such little respect for my talents. I researched you very carefully, very carefully indeed. Lots of secrets for one so noble, I must say. What with your curse to feel the emotions and intentions of others, add that to your questionable upbringing, and, well." He didn't go on because an indistinct noise had escaped George. "Have some patience my dashing Lord Prince, I'll be with you shortly. Now where was I? Oh! Yes, your curse. Princess, Alyssa my sweet, I would have to be as daft as the Duke of Belmonte to not see your power as a threat."

Alyssa did not respond, she had no wish to discuss her personal problems and especially not with this vile excuse for a man. Besides, what power could she possibly wield? She shot another glance at George, who looked confused. She felt her stomach twist as she returned her attention to Sir Patrick, George knew now. Knew what sort of a freak she was. And he had heard it from this horrible plotting man first. She had been a fool not to tell him sooner.

Sir Patrick watched her face. "What's this? Trouble in paradise? Could it be that perhaps your dear friend Georgie over here didn't know that the rumors of your curse are _true_? That maybe you didn't _tell_ him?" Their expressions must have confirmed this because Sir Patrick appeared ready to clap his hands in childish glee. "Well, well, well!" he said with a wide grin, turning to face George. "So sorry to ruin a beautiful friendship."

"Shut up." Alyssa said tersely, all she wanted was to go to George, hold him and explain. Explain until the confusion and mistrust filling his face reverted to his usual caring brown eyes and strong expression. But Sir Patrick kept talking.

"Don't want me to blow your cover? I'm sorry Princess, but I'm afraid the cat's out of the bag!" He giggled at his own joke. He's absolutely mad, Alyssa thought, and George must hate me now. Panic consumed her heart; the very thing she had intended to prevent had come to pass. George would reject her now; fear her as others did, see her only as a magical accident. "Well, let's have a demonstration!" Sir Patrick said happily. Alyssa stood paralyzed, unable to resist as Sir Patrick yanked her around her desk barrier and towards the men holding George and Mary. Feebly, she shook her head no. Sir Patrick's desires overwhelmed her senses and it was difficult to remain standing. Power. Lust. Crown. Revenge. All of it too fast and too strong for her body to handle. She fell to her knees, the dagger still clenched in her useless fingers. Control. Vengeance. He finally released his vice like grip on her arm and Alyssa gasped with relief. She cautiously raised her eyes to George, who met her gaze with angry distrust. Ashamed, Alyssa cast her eyes back to the floor. She blinked away the sudden tears that threatened to fall and when her vision cleared she could hear Sir Patrick still going on about her curse. Before her were three pairs of feet, and in her hands she still had the dagger, which Sir Patrick obviously thought her too disoriented to wield effectively. Well then, she thought, time to prove that ignorant masochist wrong! With less dexterity than she'd like to admit, she lifted the knife and quickly sliced the back of two ankles before her. George's captors cried out in pain and he struggled free, snatching a sword from one of their hands to free Mary.

"No! Idiots! Get them! Seize them!" Sir Patrick was shouting. But Alyssa was done with this awful man, and without any rational reason, she tackled him. He fell with a grunt and scrabbled to grab the sword that had flown from his hand upon her unexpected attack. Alyssa snatched his hands and pushed him into the holding position she had learned from Cat. His emotions began to over power her and she could feel herself weakening, why had she touched his skin? _Enough_, she thought, enough of this. With a reserve of strength she did not know she possessed she focused her mind. She sank within herself and concentrated on the feeling of magic bubbling within her at the touch of another human, with an enormous amount of determination she reversed the flow of energy. Sir Patrick's intentions fled from her mind and her head cleared, so she kept pushing. Pushing away his clinging emotions and pressing her magic more forcefully towards the source of her pain, Sir Patrick's mind.

She opened her eyes to find Sir Patrick's face twisted in horror and George standing above them both with a sword at the ready. Alyssa crawled away from Sir Patrick, relieved that someone else had taken over. Mary hugged her close and Alyssa worried that the poor woman was shaking with fear. But then she realized that it was her own body that trembled.

Axian soldiers had joined the fray at some point during her struggle with Sir Patrick and had captured his men. They helped George attach chains to Sir Patrick and the King arrived to direct further operations. Alyssa relinquished control to Mary, allowing the kind woman to guide her to her rooms. She curled up in her bed and slept, her dreams plagued by images of George dying, his ghost accusing her of betrayal and lies. Sir Patrick made appearances in dreamland too, laughing at her distress or kissing her under an altar.

"My Empress," he whispered, and Alyssa tried to run but found her hands bound to his, her wedding dress suffocating her.

"Liar, freak!" George spat at her feet. And again Alyssa fled from that nightmare to the next one.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
Hey guys! I'm done with college apps so I finally had time to write another chapter :) hope it was enjoyable.


	11. Horrible Confusion

Alyssa spent the next day in a haze. Servants brought her food in her chambers and whispered that the Crown Princess sat listless at her windows, barely acknowledging their presence. It was shock they surmised, at being nearly killed at the hands of Sir Patrick. No one knew what had transpired in the King's study other than that the Princess had emerged victorious against traitors to the crown. It was also rumored that the Prince George of Axia had been involved, but there was no sign of him at the palace and some were inclined to scoff at that gossip.

Alyssa knew that George had left the palace. She had watched him leave that morning from her vigilant post at the window. She could not see his face clearly from the height of her rooms, but she imagined that it was the stoic face of the Crown Prince and not the face of her friend. She leaned her forehead against the cool glass pane and stared down at the now empty courtyard. She wasn't sure how much time had passed since a serving girl had brought her lunch. It could have been minutes or hours, Alyssa had not eaten it and she did not care. George was gone; she had ruined any chance of friendship with him all because she was a coward.

He would hate her now. Fear her even. I've been so stupid, Alyssa thought sadly. Maybe he could have understood, but I never gave him that chance, never trusted him enough. Because how could someone love me? Accept me? I'm an anomaly; a magical glitch of a princess in a sea of perfect ladies.

Alyssa started from her morose pose at the window as a pair of hands rested lightly on her shoulders.

"How are you?" Sly asked quietly.

"I've been better," Alyssa laughed, but the laugh came out harsh and broken, her throat dry.

"You need to eat something." Sly replied with more force, "This is getting ridiculous, you're surrounded by all of these resources and you're throwing them aside in a fit of self pity."

"Hey!" Alyssa said indignantly sitting up straighter, her sluggish mind scrambling for a defense.

"Don't 'hey!' me, you know it's true. The head of the Council, the force fighting for equal rights, casually flinging away her own? The Alyssa I know doesn't mope, she's a force to be reckoned with. Come on, get up."

"Sly I just don't understand what happened. It's too much, all at once." Alyssa said in response to this remarkable little speech.

"So we starve ourselves? No." Alyssa had to smile at Sly's persistence.

"I'm afraid you're too pragmatic for my poor brain today." Alyssa replied. Sly didn't say anything else, just passed her a glass of water and a piece of buttered toast. "Oh all right then," and some of the weight lifted from the Princess' shoulders, if only for the duration of her belated breakfast.

George rode swiftly up the trail behind the Axian palace, his speed becoming increasingly reckless. Had Alyssa lied to him? No not really, but then why did he feel so betrayed. George finally pulled his horse to a stop and looked around. Of course, he thought wryly.

He stood where they had sat together and planned for the future, where he had comforted her, kissed her sweet mouth. George dismounted and tied his horse to the same tree. He stood at the edge of the trail and looked out over his city. It looked the same really, but he felt so different.

Why hadn't she told him? What did she secretly know about him that she had learned through her magic? But I have nothing to hide, thought George. And yet it irked him to know that she had kept this a secret. Did it change things for them? Was there even anything to change? What were they exactly? George knew that their union was practically impossible, the political implications extravagant, and Alyssa was doubtless destined to solve some unforeseen diplomatic problem through her marriage. Just as like me, George thought wryly. Royals do not have the luxury of love.

It wasn't so much the power itself, thought George, just that she had hidden it from him. George could forgive her magic; after all it was out of her control. What he could not forgive was the dark she had left him in, without answers, and on Sir Patrick's comments about her to fill the gaps.

Alyssa went about her life through sheer force of will power. Every morning she bid her body to wash, eat, and talk. But her heart wasn't in it. She heard the whispers and speculation that followed her in the corridors. She couldn't bring herself to care that although she had essentially just saved the kingdom, the majority of the population still viewed their princess with distrustful prejudice of her magic.

She presented all her evidence against Sir Patrick to her Father's council, and left them to debate it's implications. She left the running of her own Council in Ryan's more than capable hands. Ryan had grown into the position admirably and she marveled at her friend's strength even through the disconnected fog of her mind. It was as if she was always dreaming, nothing seemed very real anymore.

"Lyssa!" Sly said sharply, "At least _pretend_ to pay attention to the conversation?" Alyssa nodded apologetically and gave herself a mental shake, which did nothing to dislodge the listlessness that had seized her.

"Right, now that the Crown Princess has graced us with her mental presence," Cat said smiling, "where were we?"

"Figuring out what to do with all the money the Duke stole." Mary said.

"Give it back to the townspeople obviously. Is there any record of his taxation? Then we could ensure it was returned to the rightful owners." Sly said. Sly had also grown a lot, Alyssa thought vaguely. The young woman they had found in the woods would not have participated in this meeting.

"Yes, but let's save a small percentage to rebuild the town, you've all described how decrepit the place was." Ryan suggested.

"I agree," Alyssa said, attempting to contribute so her friends would stop being concerned for her. "And some of the money should go towards food too."

There, Alyssa thought with satisfaction, that ought to show them I'm fine. And she was fine, she told herself. She and George hadn't been more than good friends that kissed just the once. And any foolish hopes for their future had been just that, foolish.

What kind of friends could they have been, had she told him from the start? But her cowardice had ruined it anyway, she hadn't said a word, so she would never know. Was it wrong to lie as she had? She had thought it for the best, for the good of their friendship. Or had she? Maybe that's just how she disguised her own selfish wish to pretend that magic did not course beneath her skin. Alyssa didn't know and everything was too confusing. The arguments in her head spun in vicious circles.

More confusing still was what she had done to Sir Patrick with her power. Alyssa gave an involuntary shudder. She had been out of control, wielding a magic she herself barely understood on the man. And the look of horrified pain on his face when she had opened her eyes, the expression haunted her.

And suddenly she wanted very much to talk to Sir Patrick. What had he felt, to cause that expression of terror? What had she done? The moment had been too painful, too disorienting for her to piece together. She needed help, and Sir Patrick and his men were the only witnesses, not counting Mary and George. But she didn't want to speak to Mary or George because then the shame bubbling in her would spill out, and she would lose what little self-control she had left.

"Please excuse me," Alyssa said unobtrusively as she pushed her chair back from the table and slipped from the meeting room. Surprised faces greeted her hasty exit, but she did not explain herself. They would only try and stop her, and she didn't want to be stopped.

Alyssa strode through the passages of the winter palace with newfound purpose; the Council had moved operations back to the old castle now that Sir Patrick was locked up. Alyssa smiled vaguely at the people she passed, heading straight to the stables. Giro waited for her in his stall, his black coat gleaming in the evening light. Alyssa led him out into the growing darkness and mounted.

An hour later she approached her home, and handed Giro off to one of the stable hands. The girl looked at the Crown Princess in surprise, because it was highly unusual that the lady not insist on caring for her favorite stallion herself.

But Alyssa ignored her shocked expression, and was already striding up the grounds to the back door the servants used. She briefly considered changing, she assumed she looked a mess after sitting in that long meeting and riding both ways. Her hair tended to tangle with elaborate knots in the wind and looking down she remembered that she was dressed as a boy for riding. She wore a simple green tunic and brown breeches that were crumpled from the day's wear. Deciding not to care, Alyssa marched off in the direction of the dungeons.

The guards there seemed startled by her appearance, but Alyssa did not slow her pace. "I've come to interrogate the prisoners," she stated regally.

"Of course lady Princess," said the guard on the far left. "One of us will accompany you." Alyssa nodded, not because she _wanted_ one of these men to witness what was likely to be a horribly humiliating conversation, but because it was the King's word against hers. He allowed her to talk to prisoners, but only if she took at least one guard for protection.

A blonde guard led her down the dank and musty corridor; past the first cells, which contained the usual miscreants and thieves for minor crimes. A few called out rude things to her, and her guard hissed at them like an angry cat.

"Learn to respect your betters!" the guard said. But Alyssa just laughed a little, shook her head and kept walking. When she was dressed as the Princess, no one dared to say anything like that in her presence. She wasn't threatened, simply amused.

"Come now darling, interrogate me! I promise I'll behave." Said one old man suggestively. She winked at him as she passed and he laughed. It was hardly malicious; they were just bored down here in the dark and Alyssa could understand that.

The lively atmosphere dissipated as they descended a thin staircase to the lower levels, were the more dangerous criminals were kept. But Alyssa refused to change her pace, if anything she slowed down. Not out of fear, but because confidence, as every princess knows, is all about effortlessly casual motions. The Crown Princess of Rechad was the picture of calm as she approached the last cell on the left. She turned to face the group of Sir Patrick's men with a comfortable smile on her face.

There were only five of them, sulking in the confines of their shared cell. Alyssa looked at the men briefly and asked, "Who's in charge here?" The answer to her question was likely to be a lie, a ploy to protect the one who knew the most, and the princess knew this. So she watched their body language instead. Four of the men glanced unconsciously at the fifth. Then the tallest of the five stepped forward.

"I am, lady Princess." He said, his deep voice a rumble in the silence. Alyssa nodded, considering.

"I see, well then. I think I'd like to speak to your friend there." She gestured at the man they had all surreptitiously looked to for confirmation. He had reddish blonde hair that clashed radiantly with his green doublet, even though both colors were dimmed by the dirt and dark of the dungeon.

"Of course, lady Princess," said the tall man, trying to conceal his surprise.

"Guard, if you would be so kind as to escort this gentleman in the green to the questioning room I would be most grateful." Alyssa said.

"Certainly, lady Princess." The guard maneuvered the shackled man to a separate room, and Alyssa followed.

"So," she said with a sweet smile. "I'm sort of confused, I'm afraid no one's bothered to explain to me what's going on. Are you the Duke's man? Or Sir Patrick's?" Alyssa was trying her best to play the part of the frivolous princess. She kept her eyes wide and clueless and ensured the man a good view of her figure.

"I'll tell you what you want to know," the man said slowly, as if testing the words. Alyssa was surprised; she had expected much more resistance. After all, this man had been there as she spoke to Sir Patrick. "Just, just so long as you don't touch me." The man continued. On the words "touch me", his voice shook almost imperceptibly. He was scared of her, this man. And that made Alyssa sad and angry all at once. Sad that she be feared by anyone, and angry because what right did this stranger have to be scared? What did he know of her, of her curse, of her life?

But it was clear that her portrayal of innocence was going badly, so she moved in the opposite direction: using his fear for her own purposes.

"Scared?" she whispered, walking towards the man slowly. She reached out a hand to almost brush his cheek, and he strained against his chains. Squashing down shame and self-hatred for her behavior, Alyssa asked, "You promise to tell me the truth? Everything I want to know?"

"Everything," the man gasped, shrinking before her.

"Lovely," Alyssa said, dropping her hand. "Then let us begin." Alyssa extracted from the man his knowledge of the plans, the fact that the Duke was still in his holdings and had been under the impression that Sir Patrick had left on business, not a political mission. Poor idiot, Alyssa thought sarcastically. She also learned that Sir Patrick had always intended to kill her once she had served her purpose. The marriage proposal and offer of power had been meant to entice her to join him, or at the very least, distract her. What a charming husband he would have made, Alyssa thought wryly.

Lastly, she asked him to give a detailed account of what he had seen transpire in the King's study. He began reluctantly, but soon relaxed into his story, until he reached the part about her curse.

"Yes?" she prompted.

"Well, lady Princess," he said, "It's just that, well, it was like nothing I've ever seen before. Sir Patrick said you could read people's minds when you touched their skin, and when he grabbed you; it was like your whole body froze up. You were there, but your mind was gone. You fought it; the struggle was obvious in your face, but then…I don't know. You had collapsed; your friend George was very upset about that, and I think it was less than a minute before you were lucid again. But the truth is I don't know lady, we were all listening to the Sir Patrick speak."

"And what did he say?"

"Stuff…about you, lady Princess. About your curse."

"Could you be more specific?" Alyssa asked, trying valiantly to contain her irritation.

"About um, well about how your power was unprecedented and stronger than you know. He kept making vague references and implying that you didn't know how to wield it. A waste of magical skill he called it, a travesty lady Princess. He seemed to think that he could control your power himself if you let him or that he could teach you to control it. Something about mind reading, not just emotions or influential desires. Something bigger. I don't know lady Princess, he wasn't making a lot of sense." The man trailed off, his eyes scrutinizing her for a reaction. She did not give him one. Although Alyssa's mind spun with the implications of his little speech her face remained cool and impassive. She raised an eyebrow at the man and leaned forward little.

"How can I be sure this isn't some fabricated story of Sir Patrick's?"

"It's the truth! I swear it lady! Ask the others!" Alyssa nodded curtly and left the room.

"I think I'll do just that." She said, striding back to the cell. The guard separated the men out into separate questioning rooms; she didn't want them checking their stories with one another. In hindsight perhaps it had been foolish to let them reside together in that cell, but it hadn't been Alyssa's decision to make. No matter, she concluded after talking to the last man. They all had the same story, yes. But the same story told a different way each time, not a fabricated tale. None of them used the same lines as if rehearsing a play and she was inclined to believe their information. Now all that was left was the man himself, and Alyssa gathered together all of the courage she could muster. With this snake of a man, she would need her wits, her bravery and armor strong enough to protect her very soul from his poisonous words.

"I wondered when you would come," Was all he said. He did not even deign to rise from his position on the lone cot in the back corner. Sir Patrick was still dressed in the clothes he had worn on the day of his failed attempt to take the throne, but they were grimy now. His dark hair fell in greasy strings around his cold eyes.

"Been expecting me, have you?" Alyssa asked. She kept her body language light and easy, but her words dripped with unconcealed venom.

"Yes," he responded simply. Apparently she would have to actually question him. Some part of her had hoped that he would just tell her what she wanted to know. Alyssa hated interrogating people; all the mind games that went on overwhelmed her. Had she been allowed to hold a prisoners hand while they spoke, she would of course know if they lied, but then the rest of their emotions would also distract her. Holding back a sigh, Alyssa held her head a fraction higher, determined not to be intimidated.

"It would please me greatly if you would give me your version of what happened in the Kings study." Alyssa said diplomatically. Breathe, stay calm, don't make it obvious how important his answer is to you, Alyssa's silent mantra revolved in her head as she stared quietly at Sir Patrick.

"You know what would please me, Princess? If you would consent to be my empress, the offer is still on the table."

"Really? Even after I hurled a knife into your shoulder?"

"All lovers have squabbles, we can't let things like that stand in our way. We could be great together, Alyssa. Truly great."

"Oh? Your men don't seem to share your optimism. In fact, they rather speculated our relationship would be short _lived_," Alyssa made sure to emphasize that word, "For my part anyway."

"All good things must come to an end." Sir Patrick shrugged easily.

"Hm," Alyssa mused aloud. Her mind was spinning. How to ask what she really wanted to know while staying casual? "Are you so sure you would have ended my life? You know I am powerful." Alyssa sat back in the chair she had positioned just outside of his cell. They were in the gloomiest wing of the dungeons, one floor above the murderers awaiting trial. Sir Patrick was the only man on this level. His isolation had been by design.

"My dear, do you not see that it is for precisely that reason? You're too powerful for your own good, really. I couldn't stand to have a rival, you know, and an incompetent one at that."

"Incompetent? But then why dispose of me?"

"Yes incompetent, poor thing, do some research on fairies won't you? Your lack of knowledge is becoming irksome. Their magic is meant to enhance human qualities and nurture characteristics you already possess. You on the other hand, well; do you know anyone else that can sense things by touch?" Sir Patrick had begun to rant in earnest now and Alyssa was content to let him go on. "And you haven't even explored the power or tried to use it at all. You just sit there and let it accidentally wander out of you when you could call upon it at any time; maybe it's not only activated by touch. Maybe your mind is more malleable than you ever dreamed. " His eyes lost their glassy stare and snapped back to her face. His cheeks flushed with a dark red as he realized his mistake.

Alyssa did not reply, she could tell by his new guarded posture that this interview had reached the end of its usefulness. She would have to come back another day with more daring than she currently possessed to question him about what she had done to him in her bleary attack. She smiled with closed lips at the grimy Sir Patrick and straightening her green tunic, rose to leave.

"Wait!" his scratchy voice called out to her retreating form. Alyssa paused in the passageway but did not turn around. The guard at her side unconsciously slid a hand to his sword.

"I would kill you because you are a monster, unnatural, a magical aberration. Things like you do not deserve life, your power is too disturbing, a violation of humanity and the privacy that should be one's mind." The guard moved to silence Sir Patrick but Alyssa laid a quelling hand on his arm.

"Curious? Want to hear more?" Sir Patrick taunted her. "Well then I'll tell you, you disgusting woman, because I know about magic. Unlike you I was smart enough to investigate it, learn more before making assumptions. What you did to me with your filthy magic, it was a type of power the fairies are forbidden from using. It takes the thoughts of another person and turns them against him. Takes their desires and crushes them, throws them back in their face. The pain is not a physical one, but the mental destruction is catastrophic. It is the pain of watching everything you have ever wanted fall apart and being unable to lift a finger to stop it."

Alyssa was crying now, fat tears rolling down her cheeks and she did not turn to see Sir Patrick. She did not want his broken face to haunt her. So she walked away, and was instead haunted by imagining what she might have seen.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: That was really sad to write, but on the bright side I'm finally a second semester senior! Hooray for being done with college apps and having a life again!


	12. A New Beginning

George was waiting in the entrance hall to be shown to his room in the Rechadian palace. Hunter stood at his side, and gave George a little nudge when the Crown Princess Alyssa emerged from a small side door. George shifted the cloak he held and glanced to see what Hunter was prodding him for.

His eyes fell on a bedraggled girl. Her normally shining brown hair was tied back in a ragged braid, and her eyes looked hollow. The green tunic she wore was smeared with dust, and she kept her eyes trained on the ground. The transformation from confident leader to this shattered shell of a girl was unprecedented, and George stood in shock for a moment before recovering his sense.

"Lady Princess!" he called out, and she came to an abrupt halt.

"Oh, Crown Prince George. I did not realize you were visiting, or I would of course have made myself available. My apologies."

"I didn't send word, so the fault is mine." George replied. And then there was a heavy silence in which Alyssa wanted desperately to look back down at the floor but couldn't seem to tear her eyes from his face.

"Well," Alyssa said, hoping he would interrupt her with something substantial to say. He did not. "I, um, I ought to go change out of these riding clothes. I assume I'll see you at dinner tonight Crown Prince. Hunter." She gave them each a brief curtsy before scurrying up the staircase.

"Did she look as though she had been crying to you?" George asked Hunter quietly.

"She did indeed, I wonder what that's about then?" Hunter mused. They spoke in hushed voices, and so heard the approaching footsteps. A guard burst from the same side door that the Princess had recently emerged from. Looked both ways and appeared both concerned and relieved, a bizarre combination of emotions.

"Excuse me Sir," George called out to the young guard.

"Yes, my Lord?" asked the guard.

"Where does that door lead? Where you've just come from, that is?"

"The dungeons, lord Prince."

"Thank you for your time." George smiled tightly and the guard exited the entrance hall. "Curious." George said to Hunter quietly.

"Indeed," agreed Hunter. The two men were finally showed to the Crown Prince's sleeping quarters, and so had to postpone further discussion of the Princess Alyssa. But as it turned out, the footman was a chatty fellow.

"Here to visit the lovely Princess Alyssa then, lord Prince?"

"That among other things," George replied evasively. The last thing he wanted was for court gossip to spiral out of control, not that it wouldn't anyway. George resisted the urge to sigh; he wished at least twice a day that courtiers had more things to do than talk about him.

"She's a lively one, the Crown Princess. Has a good reputation among the staff, the lady does." Said the footman, apparently not easily deterred from small talk. George made a noncommittal noise that the man interpreted as a reply, and continued speaking. "The Lady Princess has been different lately though, the servants worry about her."

"Oh?" George said, finally engaged in the conversation, "Is she not feeling well? I hope she is not ill."

"She's sick, terribly sick Lord Prince. But I don't believe it to be a disease what ails her, if you know what I mean."

"I can't say that I _do_ know what you mean," George said a bit confused.

"It's not her body but her soul what's amiss, Lord Prince. Her heart aches for things she cannot have."

George stopped where he was, surprised that a servant might speak so plainly of the Princess' troubles. The footman however, did not notice that anything was amiss, because he too had stopped and was holding open the door to George's quarters.

Two floors above Alyssa sat at her window staring out at the horizon and into that murky line where the ground meets the sky. George was here at the castle. What on earth did he want? Alyssa knew that she should go to him, explain her curse, explain what she was and apologize for not having done so previously.

But she did not know if she had the strength for that tonight. Sir Patrick had rattled her, and the feeble confidence she had built up against the unknown had crumbled in the face of his accusations.

"_It is the pain of watching everything you have ever wanted fall apart and being unable to lift a finger to stop it_." His words seemed to echo in her mind, rebounding off of her brain. She tried to break his words apart, take them away from each other so that they would stand-alone and be just that, words. But instead they stood together to form awful sentences that she could not escape.

_It is the pain of watching everything you have ever wanted fall apart and being unable to lift a finger to stop it._ Alyssa thought she might understand that pain. After all, as she sat at this stupid window George was somewhere below her hating her for her deception. The country stretched before her rocked by the threat of rebellion. And the people lay beneath her, scared of their future ruler.

A single tear slipped down her face and Alyssa batted it away irritably. No, she would not cry anymore. She was a Princess, a Crown Princess, and it was high time that meant something more. Alyssa moved to stand before her mirror and stared solemnly at her reflection.

She saw a girl, her eyes wet with unshed tears and her shoulders slumped. Slowly, she wiped her eyes and straightened her spine. She brushed her hair until it shone, and as the sun set beneath the trees she buried her personal problems. She tore apart the things that Sir Patrick had said and stowed them behind an iron curtain. She looked at her curse and shoved that away too, everything away. There would only be the country now. She would fix this.

The next morning when Alyssa came down to breakfast, her mother let out an audible gasp.

"Darling!" she practically shrieked, "You look lovely this morning!"

"Thank you mother," Alyssa replied, her smile small but victorious. She knew she looked good, had chosen her clothing carefully this morning, something she rarely did. She wore a gown of brilliant blue satin with dark blue lace edging. The cut showed her figure to her advantage without being inappropriate. She had pulled some of the hair away from her face so that half of it was up and the other half tumbled in loose curls down her back.

"What's the occasion?" her father asked with a knowing grin. George had yet to enter for breakfast, but Alyssa ignored the suggestion.

"I plan to tour the city today." Alyssa said.

"Oh," her father said with surprise, "Well, you certainly may my dear."

"But what of the Crown Prince George?" her mother asked, her voice almost cracking with hysteria. The Queen's diplomatic instincts were tingling; the Princess could not snub the Prince.

"I greeted him yesterday, besides he shall rest in your more than capable hands. Or cousin Olivia can look after him." Alyssa said with nonchalance. Then she glided back out of the room without further comment or any breakfast. The King and Queen exchanged a troubled glance; this wasn't like their daughter at all. But she seemed to have moved on from the moping that had plagued the palace for the past week, so they accepted it without too much worry.

"No," Alyssa told Ryan as he reached fro her usual saddle, "I must ride like a lady." Ryan raised an eyebrow but made no comment. Something about her was different this morning, but he could not put his finger on what. Best to maintain silence his father always said, you never knew what was happening in a woman's mind, Ryan thought as he tightened the girth on the rarely used ladies side saddle.

"Thank you," Alyssa told him as she swung up into the saddle. With her rode Nick and Jay; her father had insisted she take a guard. Which was understandable considering recent events, she mused.

Alyssa led them out into the capitol city with no particular destination. She wanted to be present in their lives, to be a real person. She had spent too long behind the scenes, hiding in her dark cloak among the people pretending to be one of them. But she recognized now that it was time to stop hiding from her role as Princess. She must let them see her as she was, and diffuse the fear of her curse.

Alyssa remembered what her mother had tried so many times to explain to her, that their power was not from laws but from the people. And to gain the people's respect she must maintain her image. Alyssa had dismissed the notion at the time as shallow and vain, and a useless strategy to gain favor. Now she could see that it was not about reputation, not really, it was about trust.

The people must see that she is reliable and worthy of their respect, that's why gossip and rumors occupied the Queen's time. Her father might be head of state, but the Queen wielded enormous social power. As do I, Alyssa thought with determination.

She spent the day with Nick and Jay wandering through the streets and dismounting frequently to chat with the people. Alyssa asked questions about their trades and families. They spoke of the excitement for the coming Fall Festival, and they taught Alyssa how to braid the cornhusks in the customary autumnal crown that everyone wore to celebrate the harvest, nobility and commoners alike.

The people, although shy with her at first and wary of touching her skin, were thrilled to share about their lives. Their passion and vigor for living warmed her heart and she thought she might melt when a little boy offered her the messy crown he had constructed.

"I couldn't possibly accept such a lovely gift," she told the boy kindly, marveling at his craftsmanship.

"Please Lady Princess, you must wear it for the Fall Festival!" he said full of the bubbling excitement that all children feel around any approaching holiday certain to bring laughter and candy.

"I shall be honored to wear it to Fall Festival, and proud to tell everyone where I got such a gorgeous crown!" Alyssa grinned down at him, and he threw his arms around her in a hug. She was so surprised it took her a moment to respond and lay her hands on his little shoulders.

And then he was running away, calling a hasty goodbye to her, embarrassed to have touched royalty.

"You've heard the rumors, I presume?" Hunter asked George a week later. Princess Alyssa had been spending large amounts of time touring Rechadian cities.

George nodded solemnly in response. Yes he had heard the rumors, but he wasn't sure what to make of them. He wished he could talk to Alyssa himself, ask her and hear her reply. But she was avoiding him like the plague, always ready with an excuse to leave the room when he entered. He couldn't understand it, why should _she_ want to avoid _him_? If anything it ought to be the other way around, he thought angrily. But George checked himself, because the magic was not her fault and she must be overwhelmed by recent events.

Still, he wished she would speak with him. He felt that they both ought to apologize, if not for magic, then for _something_, because he missed their easy banter and her bright smile. Her smile had been absent since the Incident, that's what he was calling the day in the study in his head. George didn't know if he wanted to yell at Alyssa for lying to him or hold her in a tight hug and promise everything would work itself out. Maybe it was these two conflicting desires that kept him waiting around the Rechadian palace for a whole week before Ryan convinced him to take action.

"C'mon, you're a _Prince _and she's your Princess, it's practically law that it has to work out!" Ryan said indignantly.

"I suppose," George said, unconvinced. "Everything just seems so confusing right now. I can't even tell if she likes me any more. She had tea with her newly chosen ladies in waiting yesterday. _Tea_!" he said again to emphasize the rarity of it.

"Yes, she's finally acting more like the Princess she has to be." Ryan mused. "She's still Lyssa though, somewhere in there. Don't give up hope yet, Georgie." Ryan said with a wink and then returned to cleaning the neat rows of leather tack.

So when Alyssa exited the drawing room upon his entry, George slipped out the side door and intercepted her. She tried to move around him in the small space, but he leaned the palm of his hand against the far wall and leaned over her as she slid her back against the same wall, trying to escape his gaze.

"Please talk to me." George said.

"What is there to say?" Alyssa asked.

"Rather a lot actually," George's tone was easy and casual, although his whole body was tight with tension. He needed to understand. "Alyssa I'm sorry for the way I reacted to the news of your magic. I only wish that you had trusted me enough to share the burden."

"Burden?" she asked icily. As soon as the word left her mouth she wished she could snatch it back. But Alyssa was frustrated and angry at herself, sad that she and George could never be, and most of all upset that it was all her fault. It was one of those excruciating moments where words escape through your lips and as you hear them, you know deep down that they are wrong and should never have been spoken, but like a flood they keep coming. "Heavens, George, I would never wish any _burden_ on you."

"I did not mean to imply that—Alyssa I, I care deeply for our friendship and—"

"And what? You imagine that explaining our relation as burdensome will improve the situation? And here I thought Princes were supposed to be masters of charm."

"The gift of eloquence was not bestowed upon me as you well know, but that's beside the point. I do not find you to be a burden, I only imagine that since you did not share your concerns with me that perhaps you viewed our friendship as such." George said in a rush. He was berating himself inside his head for making something as intimate as friendship sound like a textbook. But his muddled explanation seemed to have calmed her, and her green eyes, which had been icy and distant a moment before, seemed to melt before him.

"George I'm sorry for being angry with you when it's not even you I'm angry at! And for not telling you about my curse—"

"Lady Princess, the magic to understand others is no curse, it's a gift of compassion. It makes you a stronger leader and friend." George said quietly, but with a firmness that made Alyssa lean farther back into the wall for support. Her rose colored gown rustled a little as she shifted, and she could see George's brown eyes widen as he became aware of their proximity. He removed his hands from the wall on either side of her, where he had stood to prevent her escape, and a light flush crept up his neck. Just as he looked as though he would drift back into the drawing room for tea with the others, she snatched his hand in hers.

"Thank you," Alyssa whispered. He looked down at their entwined fingers and she watched him for any sign of discomfort, but saw none.

"You are most welcome," he kissed her forehead lightly and then left her standing alone in the thin hallway. She was simultaneously grateful for the space to collect herself and lonely in his absence.

Part two of becoming the Crown Princess, she decided, would have to include some self-discovery; as cliché as that sounds, she amended wryly. Tomorrow she would summon the Fairy Delia to teach her. Tomorrow she would learn to control the magic that roiled inside her.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
Sorry this took so long! I kept re-writing it because George and Alyssa's confrontation would be too angry, or too sad, or too insert other bad adjective here. So much frustration! Anyways, enjoy :)


	13. Magically Challenged

George was feeling very proud of himself, he had resolved things, for the most part anyway, with Alyssa _and_ brokered a deal with the Rechadian King about trade between their two countries. Perhaps his father would finally see him as the man he was, rather than an irresponsible child. His father the war hero had high expectations that he could never seem to meet. Where the King of Axia was hardened and battle savvy, George was compassionate and more interested in political strategy than military's armory. But no matter, George thought, this deal would prove that he too could manage a country. He would return home for now, in the mayhem after the almost collapse of a neighboring kingdom he thought it best to return to Axia. His people needed him, needed the image of a strong Prince at the helm of their nation. But it was with a heavy heart that he mounted his horse and rode west. He hoped that Alyssa would find herself, and return to him.

The King of Rechad was feeling troubled, a direct attack had been planned on his family and he hadn't even had an inkling. Surely that was indicative of a breach in security? Things would have to change now anyway, what with his country and the neighboring kingdoms in a state of unparalleled shock and uproar. He couldn't recall having seen such a political mess since his last history lesson as a boy, when they had discussed the failings of Odd King Oswald the Conquerer. That was an unfortunate piece of Rechadian history that the King often tried to forget had happened. Odd King Oswald had ruled with an iron fist, the only trouble was that he had been of questionable sanity. He had run around in his bathrobe claiming to have conquered all sorts of mythical and real lands. The trouble it caused, what with the citizens of neighboring countries forming small mobs in opposition of Oswald's "rule", when the man hadn't even set foot in their country his whole life—well. Anyhow, thought the King, best to avoid another horrendous misrepresentation of events. His people were demanding answers, not to mention the needs of the neighboring monarchs. Meanwhile his daughter the Princess, the only one aside from kind Prince George, with any answers to the entire dilemma was a changed woman. Morose one moment, and full of an unprecedented vitality to rule her country the next; well, thought the King, another puzzle to add to the list.

Sir Patrick was feeling gloomy. All of that uncontrolled vengeful yelling he'd done at the Princess the other day had ensured his continued solitude. He wasn't even worried about a possible impending execution anymore, just horrendously bored, grimy and cold. What he would give for a bucket of wash water and blanket! Didn't these people know who he _was_? He was Sir Patrick, more powerful than they knew and certainly not content to sit forgotten in a disgusting cell. Those idiots would pay yet for what they'd done to him! For what they'd taken from him! He pulled the chicken bone he had saved from his last pathetic meal from his pocket, and returned with renewed energy to sharpening it's end on the stone of his cell. The Duke of Belmonte had surely been scared into submission, but Sir Patrick refused to accept defeat. Besides, the Duke's men were loyal to money, not their moronic lord. These fools would regret leaving him down here to rot, he would see to it.

Alyssa was feeling angry with herself, she had yelled at George for nothing, and magic was proving to be a far more difficult subject than she had anticipated.

"Focus!" Delia said for what felt like the hundredth time.

"I'm _trying_," Alyssa muttered under her breath, but despite her frustration she took a moment to collect herself and will her mind to concentrate.

"Alyssa dear, you're overthinking it. Collect your thoughts and push everything aside except for what you wish to accomplish. Controlling your magic is simple if you let it be." Delia explained again, her patience apparently without limits. Alyssa nodded tersely and glared at the tumbler of water before her that she was trying to freeze.

Alyssa took a deep breath and trained her thoughts on freezing cold, on the first icy blizzard she had seen as a child, and on the burning feeling of cold in her toes while riding through the February snow. She closed her eyes and imagined the cold creeping up the side of the tumbler, taking each droplet of water in it's icy grasp.

" _Freeze_." She hissed at the liquid, her eyes flying open.

Nothing had changed since her eyes had last seen the tumbler.

"Ugh! This is impossible," Alyssa grumbled.

"Nothing is impossible, darling, don't be ridiculous. Even nothingness itself is possible, why even by labeling it as nothing we make it _something_. Rather marvelous, don't you think?" Delia rambled.

"Marvelous, absolutely splendid."

"Sarcasm is hardly the answer to this particular problem, now, let's try again shall we? Remember that the magic is eager to work with you, you have only to speak its language."

"What language is that?" Alyssa asked, trying not to sound bitter.

"Oh I don't mean a language you can find in a book darling, I mean, hmm." Delia paused for a moment, apparently trying to decide what exactly it was that she meant. "I think it's different for everyone dear, but accomplished witches, warlocks and fairies alike agree that true magical success is derived from a place where the user and the magic meet on equal ground. We feel the magic as a living essence, and as such it is something that demands respect. Without the proper communication magic is useless, or worse, dangerous."

Dangerous. That word sent reverberations into Alyssa's memory and she struggled briefly against the harsh words that Sir Patrick had flung at her. When she had regained a semblance of control over her mind, she realized that Delia had continued speaking.

"—now if you're ready, let's try it once more."

"Right." Alyssa said uncertainly.

"Confidence darling, always essential." Alyssa nodded to show that she had heard and straitened the rough fabric of the minty green dress she wore. Like most of her riding clothes, the material was of the homespun cloth that the poor often donned, but dyed with the one of the fun colors that the palace seamstress insisted on experimenting with. She shook her glossy brown curls back over her shoulder so that her glare at the water wouldn't be intercepted by annoying strands of hair.

Then, taking a last calming breath, she turned her thoughts inward. She searched and searched inside of her mind, maybe even her very soul for the place where she and the magic might connect. Where exactly did she end and the magic begin? She wasn't sure, and suddenly her search wasn't calm and methodical but full of panic and fear. What was she? Who was she? She wasn't sure anymore and the image of Sir Patrick's gloating face laughed at her confusion. And then he was screaming as she blindly clutched at him on the floor of her Father's study, George's eyes flashed with disappointment and anger, and then the world was shaking.

Or rather, Alyssa thought blearily, I'm the one being shaken and the world is still.

"Lyssa? Alyssa dear have some water, there. Swallow, yes. Can you hear me? Darling I'm afraid you fainted but it's quite alright. We're still in our special clearing in the woods you're safe. You're safe." Delia murmured to her. Alyssa sipped the water she was offered gingerly and tried to still her trembling limbs. Delia was stroking her hair back, away from her face and the steady motion calmed Alyssa.

"I see them, all the time in my dreams, but never, never like—" Alyssa tried to finish explaining but realized she wasn't making any sense, that all of it was alive only in her own head. And that thought was so scary that her body set to shivering all over again.

Delia set the flask of water on the forest floor by the side of the little pool whose contents were so still as to form a passable mirror. The fairy flicked her wrist at the ferns settled at the pool's edge and they wove together in mid air to settle over Alyssa's prostrate form. With another wave of her fingers there was a brief light green glow and the woven fern stems solidified to become a cozy knitted blanket of the warmest wool.

Alyssa was too distracted to be overly impressed by this blatant display of power and only hugged the green softness to her chin. When she had stopped her trembling, Delia helped her to lean back against a tree. Alyssa suspected that it wouldn't be half so comfortable without the assistance of Delia.

"Now that that's sorted, would you care to talk about it?" Delia asked. Alyssa tilted her head to one side and considered. It had been nearly three weeks since Alyssa had ventured down into the dungeons. As a Crown Princess, there was no one to trust with such horrible news, or such radical emotions. Her parents might fear for her happiness and sanity, but ultimately be ruled by what was best for Rechad. They had too much responsibility already without bearing the burden of their daughter's troubles. Sly was more about action than words. George might have listened and offered quiet, sage advice had she given him the chance. But instead she had yelled at him.

So, fighting back the tears that threatened to overwhelm her small form, she told Delia everything. Starting with the disconcerting revelations in the Duke's feeling, to the over powering evil she had felt from Sir Patrick, to her unconscious reaction, to the sound of his screams that still haunted her sleeping and waking hours. When she had finally finished relating their fight in the dungeons she was shaking again.

"Why am I so weak?" Alyssa practically shouted at her body, trying to force her arms and legs to still their instinctive panic. "I can't do anything like a normal person," she whispered.

Delia regarded her in silence for a long minute. "Alyssa, dear, you're not a normal person. You are the strongest person I know, and your power is not only that which we gave you on the day of your birth. If anything, that is a tiny fraction of your strength. Your true strength, the essence of it is your soul my dear, that which no magic can shape." Delia gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Take some time each evening to write, reflect on your day. Consider questions about yourself that have scared you. Why are they scary? Together we can find the answers, alright? You are by no means alone darling." Delia said kindly and Alyssa's vision blurred with tears at the old fairy's sweetness. "Hush now, tears are never the answer." Delia rebuked softly.

This elicited a little laugh from the Crown Princess, and the two women rose to their feet to return to the palace.

"Delia?" Alyssa asked suddenly on their slow walk back to the castle.

"Yes, dear?"

"When you were assisting me in the forest, why did I not sense your emotion?"

"Ah, I was wondering if you mightn't ask me that. It is because as a fairy I have far more control over the boundaries of my mind than others. It takes little effort to block the intrusions of your untamed power. Your magic is like foal, Alyssa, its wildly curious, capable and without a purpose. Without your intention or knowledge it wanders off, you understand?"

"Hmm." Alyssa thought about that. She thought she did understand. She understood that sometimes her perceptions were stronger than others, that with people she cared for the magic almost felt bored. "Do you think," she began slowly, "that my magic is defensive? I mean to say that aside from wandering at will, when I feel threatened it feels stronger."

"That would make a great deal of sense." Delia agreed, "You've given me an idea for how we can practice your power. We'll work with your mind to hone your control. It's less about objects like with other magic; your power derives from compassion and as such is highly related to people. Tomorrow we'll begin new exercises, meet me in our clearing once more in early morning."

Alyssa nodded, and as the two women passed through the gates to the palace the moved in opposite directions: Alyssa to her chambers, and Delia to where ever fairies went in their free time. Likely to save the world, Alyssa thought to herself, only half joking.

AUTHOR's NOTE:

Hey guys! Sorry I've been so lazy, I don't even have a good excuse. Forgive me, I beg you. I know not a whole lot happens in this chapter, but I needed to accomplish rather a lot of explaining in terms of magical power.


End file.
